Never Too Late
by BRRIII
Summary: SongFic All Human. Rated M just to be safe with some of the songs.
1. It's Not Too Late, It's Never Too Late

**_New Story yay! By the Way, I decided that Billy Lott (from my MR Book 8 Story) is gonna be in ALL OF MY STORIES! So I kidnapped him._**

**_Billy: Yipee _**

**_Me:I know RIGHT!_**

**_Billy:It's called sarcasm_**

**_Me:It's called I can make you do whatever I want you to in my story. So shut up and CHEER!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Three Days Grace._**

**_Never Too Late by Three Days Grace is the song. I ecourage you to listen to it._**

_This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong who would have guessed it_

More like who _wouldn't _have.

_I will not leave alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life

He always wants to just give up.

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

Far too often for us.

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

No one will ever see this side reflected  
And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?  
And I have left alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late

But you still won't listen.

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life

Please don't give up.

_Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

The world we knew won't come back

If only it would.

_The time we've lost can't get back_

What I would give to just redo it all.

_The life we had won't be ours again_

I miss that old life._  
_

_This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong_

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
It's not too late, it's never too late

Ah! Gotta love Three Days Grace. I turned the radio off after listening to the song I have referred to as my brother and I's theme song ever since our mom was kidnapped. I've always had hope, but he's just wanted to give up on life. Of course the fact that his girlfriend Stephanie broke up with him the day after that because he was quote, "Being too quiet about it," didn't help either. But if you're mom was kidnapped, would you just talk about it to someone 24/7? Ever since he has never had a girlfriend or a friend in general. He hasn't really cared about anything ever since that day. Hi, my name is Billy Lott, and my brother is Fang Lott. Fang and I are both 15 years of age. Yes, we are twins, and no, we aren't that much alike. Ever since our mom was kidnapped 9 years ago, my brother has not talked to anyone but me, our father, Jeb, our smaller sister, Angel, and his only friend since the incident, Iggy.

I suppose the song wasn't _exactly _like my life. My brother has never attempted suicide, but he has pretty much given up on finding happiness in any way, shape, or form. I, however, have always been thinking it's never too late. I have many friends and still have hope for our mother being found. I'm actually pretty popular. I'm in a band with my friends, Tyler, Dylan, and Devante. We're called "Forever Till Never." We are a rock band. We perform at a little bar that we live close to. My brother also performs there. However, he is more of a rapper. And a pretty dang good one at that!

"Billy, it's time to come inside," I heard my father say. I got out of the little building my father, Fang and I made and went inside for dinner. That building is where my band always practices and makes new songs. Occasionally my brother went in there to make new raps, but he never practiced. Yeah, he was just that good. But no matter how many times he's tried, he's never got a record deal. Every time he had a chance, the unthinkable happened. But, hey, it's never too late.

_**Cheesy ending I know. There's gonna be a song in like EVERY chapter. So the chapters will be rather long. Review and give me song ideas. PLEASE!**_

_**Billy: Seriously, this kid will not stop writing.**_

_**Me:You should appreciate me. I'm giving you a girlfriend in the next chapter.**_

_**Billy: FOR REAL!**_

_**Me:Yeah, unless you don't want the story to go on.**_

_**Billy:NO NO KEEP GOING**_


	2. Nice Save

**_As Promised Billy will be getting a girlfriend in this chapter. Anyways, Review PLEASE. I need to know if I need to improve on anything. Plus I just like to hear people's thoughts on my story. The more review the faster the next chapter will come up!_**

**_Billy:Is THAT supposed to be a BRIBE._**

**_Me:Do you WANT a girlfriend?_**

**_Billy:Yes, sorry._**

"How you guys doing tonight?" Devante said into the microphone. I heard cheering and whistling in response. "So, any requests?"

"I request you get off of my mic and go to your drum set," I said jokingly, just loud enough for the mic to hear. The crowd laughed. Forever Till Never was performing at the bar again tonight. We were all in our places. Tyler playing his guitar, Dylan was playing the bass, Devante was _finally _at his drums, and I was behind the mic.

"Okay, now that everyone's in their places we're going to play a song from a different band tonight. This one's by Three Days Grace. It's called Pain," I said. I threw my hand up to cue the band. Tyler started playing some light notes on his guitar. At the same time I started singing.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Everyone joined in for a few seconds and then Tyler played a note between intervals while Devante played a beat on the drums.

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Everyone joined in like before while I sang the chorus.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

The song calmed again.

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Once again everyone joined in.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Everyone stopped then Devante started a little beat.

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

The song ended as the crowd cheered for us. I looked in the crowd and my eye found Nudge, my girlfriend of one month… exactly… today. CRAP! I forgot she said she wanted to celebrate our one month anniversary! I forgot to get her a present. Devante came up to the stage because I promised he could announce the next song.

"Okay, this next song is gonna be…" I took the mic from his hand and finished for him.

"A song for my wonderful girlfriend Nudge. Happy one month anniversary. Here's your present. We'll be singing," _come on, a good love song. Oh I know, how about our _only _love song, "_How in the World by yours truly."

"Nice save," Devante whispered in my ear.

Tyler switched out for an acoustic guitar, which was the only instrument in the song. He started playing and after a while I started singing.

_Stepping out on my own  
The world was too big to face alone  
The mission was clear  
To find something sincere, a love unknown  
__I searched through all the universe  
My heart crash -landed on the earth  
I gave up on my love pursuit  
Until I discovered you_

How in the world did I find someone like you  
Why in the world after all that we've been through  
If you weren't here with me right now, then I don't know what I'd do  
In all of the world I found my heart in you

Getting ready for take-off  
We're gonna break-off, get out of here  
We'll be walking on air  
We're gonna tear through the atmosphere

Faster than the speed of sound  
Gravity can't hold us down  
When we touch we elevate  
Let's just float away

_How in the world did I find someone like you  
Why in the world after all that we've been through  
If you weren't here with me right now, then I don't know what I'd do  
In all of the world I found my heart in you_

This is the end of the life we once knew  
How in the world did I live without you  
This is the birth of a love so true  
How in the world did I live without you

_How in the world did I find someone like you  
Why in the world after all that we've been through  
If you here with me right now, then I don't know what I'd do  
In all of the world I found my heart in you  
_

_How in the world did I find someone like you  
Why in the world after all that we've been through  
If you with me here right now, then I don't know what I'd do  
In all of the world I found my heart in you  
_

The crowd cheered and Nudge started crying. Although I wrote this song before Nudge and I started dating, I still felt the lyrics described our relationship pretty good. I did give up on love for the longest time ,but then I met Nudge and then she changed my whole perspective on love.

"Well, Forever Till Never's gonna leave for tonight, but come back tomorrow for many more songs. My brother will now come out. So please give it up for Fang Lott. Also known as Bustin' Beats."


	3. Bustin' Beats

**_I've kinda been wondering, is Bustin' Beats a corny name. I don't know, it was all I could come up with. Anyways, here's Fang's part!_**

**_The songs are Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem (slightly modified to fit Fang's life.) and My Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead._**

The crowd cheered but there wasn't any "I love you's" like there were for my band. While my brother was an amazing rapper, he didn't take much interest in his fans. Like I said, he's not one for making friends. The band and I went over to the table my girlfriend was sitting at.

"Hey, I'm gonna start out with a song called Like Toy Soldiers. I wrote it myself." Some of you are thinking "Wow that was really short-spoken." Yeah, that's just the way Fang is. Some music and you heard what sounded like children singing a few lines.

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left _  
_We all fall down like toy soldiers _  
_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win _  
_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers _

_I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure _  
_Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders _  
_I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it _  
_Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter _  
_I'd never drag them in battles that I can't handle unless I absolutely have to _  
_I'm supposed to set an example _  
_I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em _  
_If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em _  
_Now the Joe shit i tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it _  
_There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it _  
_I heard him say my mom's name on a song and I just lost it _  
_It was crazy, this shit way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit _  
_And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it _  
_I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted _  
_And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it _  
_This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it _  
_That was never my object for someone to get killed _  
_Why would I wanna destroy something I helped build _  
_It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good _  
_I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' ..._  
_Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth _  
_And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about _  
_Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef _  
_So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth _  
_While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life _  
_Like fuck it i understand this is business _  
_And this shit just isn't none of my business _  
_But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cuz _

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left _  
_We all fall down like toy soldiers _  
_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win _  
_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers _

_There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme _  
_And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin' _  
_But now it's elevated cuz once you put someone's kids in it _  
_The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it? _  
_It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin' _  
_We actually tried to stop the big ol' Joe beef from happenin' _  
_Me and Ig had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him _  
_And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after me _  
_Until Joe started yappin' in magazines how he stabbed me _  
_Fuck it I'ma smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it _  
_Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions _  
_Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk _  
_Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his ressurection _  
_Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record _  
_But now he's fucked the game up cuz one of the ways I came up _  
_Was through that publication the same one that made me famous _  
_Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin' _  
_Well fuck it, that motherfucker can get it too, fuck him then _  
_But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think _  
_That we just inherited Iggy's beef with Stubble Inc. _  
_And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind _  
_We still have soldiers that's on the front line _  
_That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders _  
_Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us _  
_We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus _  
_To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is _  
_To have Runion Avenue Soldiers up in our corners_  
_Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is _  
_But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered _  
_It ain't worth it I can't think of a perfecter way to word it_  
_Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the virdict __I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further _  
_But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin' _  
_I'm just willin' to be the bigger man _  
_If ya'll can quit poppin' off at your jaws well then I can, _  
_Cuz frankly I'm sick of talkin' _  
_I'm not gonna let someone elses coffin rest on my conscience cuz _

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left _  
_We all fall down like toy soldiers _  
_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win _  
_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers _

The crowd cheered. My band and I stood up and cheered with them. Fang's a great musician, but he's never sang a song. He would probably find that insulting. He might find it like a weakness. There was a couple of questions you might have had about this song. Like who's this Joe guy? Well Joe is someone who was itching to get in a fight in seventh grade. He was a rather popular guy, but people kept teasing him 'cause he never got in a fight. So he decides to pick on some of the less popular people. And like I said, Fang doesn't talk much, so guess who Joe chose to pick on. He came over to Fang one day at lunch and said, "Are you sure your mom was kidnapped, or did she just get sick of you." Iggy managed to hold Fang back at the time. Joe said things like that a little longer until finally he chose to get who was holding Fang back to get mad at him so he wouldn't any more.

He then started talking about Iggy's sister, Lissa. Saying stuff like, "Oh, I could get that easy." _That's_ when he got in his first fight. Iggy punched Joe and he fell on the ground. Joe got back up and Iggy punched him in the face again. Joe finally ran away to the nurse. Iggy told Fang about the fight at lunch. That made Fang even madder. Fang somehow managed to hold his anger in. Until when he walked home after school that same day. Joe had the nerve to talk about how he could've beat the crap out of Iggy, he just didn't want to hurt him. Then, Fang proceeded to knock him out with one punch and leave him laying in the middle of the sidewalk. Joe moved the next week and we haven't heard from him sense.

"Now this next song is called Black Dahlia. It's dedicated to my ex-girlfriend Stephanie. Billy could you come up and help me with this one?" he said. I forgot to mention. A few songs he calls me up to rap some lines. I'm a pretty good rapper too, but I still prefer Rock. This song I would sing the chorus and rap the first verse. I came up to the stage after kissing Nudge on the cheek. Yeah, Nudge and I actually haven't had a real kiss yet. We're taking it slow. But hey, I don't care.

The music started and after a long while I came out with a low and serious voice.

_I loved you, you made me, hate me._

_You gave me, hate, see? _

_It saved me and these tears are deadly. _

_You feel that? I rip back, everytime you tried to steal that._

_You feel bad? you feel sad? Im sorry, hell no f**k that! _

_It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife. _

_This strife it dies, this life and these lies. _

_And these lungs have sung this song for too long, _

_and it's true I hurt too, remember I loved you!  
_

_I've , Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no  
I've , been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no _

Fang finally started rapping his part.

I wish I could I could have quit you. I wish I never missed you,

_And told you that I loved you, every time I F**ked you. _

_The future that we both drew, and all the shit we've been through. _

_Obsessed with the thought of you, the pain just grew and grew! _

_How could you do this to me? Look at what I made for you,  
it never was enough and the world is what I gave to you. _

_I used to be love struck, now I'm just f**ked up._

_Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts! _

_I've , Lost it all, fell today,It's all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no  
I've , been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no_

Seems like all we had is over now you left to rest.  
And your tears are dried up now, you just lay without a sound.  
Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.  
And my fears are over now, I can leave with my head down

_I've , Lost it all, fell today,It's all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no  
I've , been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no _

The song ended after a stretched out note. The crowd cheered again. My brother slapped me a high five and then exited by saying, "And that's it for tonight."

A lot of people actually sighed. My brother and I actually brought a lot of customers to this bar. People would tell their friends to come just for us. Some people don't even order a drink. But now there's a rule saying, you must order something if you are going to stay for more than half an hour. That's why the owner loves us. We bring him customers and he doesn't pay us a thing. But we don't care. We just love hearing the cheering of the crowd after every song._  
_


	4. The New Girl

**_Hey guys! I didn't notice this, but I named one of Billy's band members Dillon. But it's not supposed to be that Dylan so that's why it's going to be spelled Dillon. And here comes MAX! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. School DX. Anyways, prepare for the introduction of Max. Song is Party Foul by Family Fore Five_**

"Fang Robert Lott!" I heard my teacher say.

"What?" Oops. Must've drifted off again.

"Thank you," he said. What?

"Why did you say my name?" I asked him.

"I was calling roll," he answered.

"Well if you noticed me enough to come over to my desk and say my full name you could've just marked me off on the roll," I replied, annoyed. He gave me a death glare as a few students around me stifled their laughter. Then I noticed the girl that was standing by his desk. When I saw her I straightened up an unnoticeable amount.

"I'm sorry the first thing you had to see was one of our students at his worst," he said.

"Oh, I don't mind," she said as she smiled at me. I gave a crooked grin back. Wait, what? Why did I just do that? But I just couldn't help it.

"Now classmates, this is a new student. Her name is Maximum Ride." That's a cool name. I couldn't help but smile at it. What is wrong with me today? I saw Billy smiling as he looked at me. He hasn't seen me smile in a long time. Truth be told, I didn't think I would smile ever again.

"You may choose any seat you like," my teacher said. She sat down right beside me. Mr. Roberts turned and wrote on the blackboard.

"I wish I had the guts to do that," I heard her say. Once again I gave her a crooked grin. Did Billy put something in my cereal this morning?

"Well he certainly doesn't seem to appreciate my courage. I thought teachers were supposed to give us that anyways," I said jokingly. She giggled. Billy had an almost worried look on his face now. He probably thought I was smoking something. Heck, I was surprising myself. The class ended and she followed me through the hallway to the next class.

"You're in this class too?" she said.

"Yeah, by the way, my name's Fang." Wow, now I'm _introducing_ myself. Someone help me.

"Yeah, the teacher made a point for everyone in the class to know your full name," she replied. Ah, why even fight it even more. I gave her a grin. At lunch Billy and Iggy were both sitting at the table with me.

"Dude, you _talked_. Like, to someone who's not me or Iggy! That's a breakthrough!" Billy said.

"Shut up," I said as I saw an overwhelmed Max looking for somewhere to sit.

"Hey Max," I said without even thinking. I motioned her to come to my table. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said, "my other school was a lot smaller than this one."

"Just be glad I was feeling frisky in Mr. Robert's class today," I said jokingly. Everyone got acquainted with Max and the day went on and I figured out that Max was in all of my classes. We got home and what's the first thing that Billy does?

"Dad, Billy _talked _today!" He sounded like I found a cure for cancer. I wasn't _that _silent was I?

"That's good, so who's your new friend, Fang?"

"A girl named Max," I said, short and to the point. See? This is the usual me.

I went straight to the music building and wrote a few rhymes as they came into my mind. I was going to rap it at the show tonight. I invited Max. I know what you're thinking, but it's not like that. She said I'm probably not good; I have to prove her wrong. Sue me. I finally got the song done and read over it a few times and changed a few things.

"How you guys doing tonight?" my brother said into the mic, "I know last night was kind of short so let's not waste any time. We're Forever Till Never and this song is a surprise. I'd like to dedicate this song to my brother, Fang." _Oh crap_ I thought.

They started with a strange guitar part and Devante slowly came in with the drums. Then the whole band played some and then Tyler and Devante played some while Billy sang.

_In my house  
We dress to impress  
Flip down your collar, man  
You look like a mess_

_In my house  
I see you let yourself in  
Got no class, you talk trash  
You're under my skin  
_

Tyler sang this next part.

_Don't try to mess with my girlfriend  
I'm here to call you out_

_You try to hit on my girl  
That's what I call a party foul_

_Don't try to mess with my girlfriend  
I'm here to call you out_

_You try to hit on my girl  
That's what I call a party foul_

Billy came back to the mic.

_You just committed your last party foul  
You won't admit it, yeah, you bring the party down_

_Just bought a ticket, yeah, to get yourself thrown out  
'Cause you submitted your last party foul_

_It's loud in my house  
So don't you dare turn it down  
If you're bustin' up my system  
Then you're bustin' up my crowd_

_At my house  
You got to know how to move  
And if you can't dance  
Get yourself out of my room_

Tyler came back.

_Youre talkin' trash to my girlfriend  
Hey man that's not allowed_

_You've been infecting my household  
That's your final party foul_

_Youre talkin' trash to my girlfriend  
Hey man that's not allowed_

_You've been infecting my household  
That's your final party foul_

Billy came back to the mic

_You just committed your last party foul  
You won't admit it, yeah, you bring the party down_

_Just bought a ticket, yeah, to get yourself thrown out  
'Cause you submitted your last party foul_

Billy and Tyler alternated saying, "Last party foul," a few times. Then they sang the chorus one more time and did the same thing, then the song ended.

"Well, that was certainly bold," Max said, "he does realize you're like, twice his size, right?"

"Thank you, and he's about to," I said jokingly. I walked on the stage and all four of them looked at me with a scared expression.

"Nice job guys," I said. I walked over to the mic and they were all in shock.

"Dude, what's wrong with your brother," I heard Dylan say.

"First of all, Tyler, your girlfriend is certainly not worth it. Second, I'm going to interrupt my brother's performance real quick and rap a new rap I just made today, Billy, I'm going to need your help." I said. The audience looked like they were about to hear something that would speak to their hearts. I admired that. But boy are they gonna be surprised. I gave Billy a lyric sheet and he immediately burst out laughing as soon as he started reading them. That's what I was hoping for. The music for the background started and after a while I started saying a little intro.

_Everywhere I go  
Bitches always know  
That Bustin' Beats has got some beef that he loves to show  
Everywhere I go  
Bitches always know  
That Bustin' Beats has got some beef that he loves to show_

_Wake up  
Grab beer  
Grab rear  
Shave beard  
Put on some scene gear  
Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up  
Break up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts  
I'm undead  
Unfed  
Been sleepin on, bunk beds  
Since 10  
So if I don't booze it  
I'm gonna lose it  
Everybody get to it  
Do it _

_Get ruined  
_

Billy started singing the chorus

_Lets get this party started  
Lets keep them 40s poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin  
Lets get this party started  
Lets keep them 40s poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin _

I started rapping again.

_When I start drinking  
My dick does all my thinking  
Hoes want to be scene with me  
And I like their big fake titties  
D cups with extra filling  
Take it out let me lick it quickly  
Calm down it's just a hickie  
I'll blame it on this whisky  
Sipping gets me tipsy  
Drink fast and enjoy your buzz  
Take back streets to avoid the fuzz  
I wanna take you home but your friends wont let ya  
I gotta 40 in my Ford Fiesta  
Buy beer, or pay the rent  
My signing bonus was quickly spent  
So I beat my meat like ima fuckin butcher  
And I punk the pussy like I'm Ashton Kutcher_

_Lets get this party started  
Lets keep them 40s poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin  
Lets get this party started  
Lets keep them 40s poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin_

_Lets get this party jumpin  
Lets see some 40 chuggin  
I wanna see your booty rubbin against my dick when I start buzzin  
Cmon girls, I wanna see you drinkin  
I wanna see your brain start shrinkin'  
Make a move I saw you winkin  
Drunkin pussys what I'm thinkin  
I don't give a fuck if you're drunk or not  
Turn it up loud and feel the ambience  
Grab 2 hoes and do some body shots  
I wanna party all night till they call the cops  
Fuck a wristband, let's all do a keg stands  
I'm like cheech without the chong hitting up the beer bong  
When the cops show up they're gonna get the finger  
And I don't give a fuck cuz I'm the designated drinker!_

_Lets get this party started  
Lets keep them 40s poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin  
Lets get this party started  
Lets keep them 40s poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin  
Lets get this party started  
Lets keep them 40s poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin  
Lets get this party started  
Lets keep them 40s poppin  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin_

_Everywhere I go  
Bitches always know  
That Bustin' Beats has got some beef that he loves to show  
Everywhere I go  
Bitches always know  
That Bustin' Beats has got some beef that he loves to show_

The crowd was laughing too hard to clap. I saw Max, who was cracking up beside Nudge. The crowd finally stopped laughing long enough to give me a standing ovation.

I walked back over to Max who was still laughing.

"Ok,ok, you're a good rapper."

**_Hooray for slight Faxness. Extremely slight. Like almost unnoticeable. But still. REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	5. Sweet Dreams!

"So, where did you come from?" I asked Max as my brother's band was setting back up.

"Athens, I moved here to Columbus because my dad is on business," she said, "and thank God he did, there was some jerk there always flirting with me. But I knew he was just a little pervert who didn't care about anyone's feelings." I nodded. Suddenly I stiffened up.

"You know I was just kidding in that song, right?" I said. Wait, why do I care?

"Oh, I know. That song was hilarious. But when you meet someone who really is like that, it's just plain annoying." Oh thank goodness.

"Okay guys, this next song is called Earthquake," Asher said.

Devante hit his drum eight times before everyone played a loud beat and my brother yelled "Get down!" This song has some bass!

_I saw shawty dancin' on the floor  
I'm kind of nervous to approach her though  
she's so stylish like a supermodel  
Should I meet her (Yes I think you oughta)_

The needle dropped  
My track was hot  
we began to rock  
Our eyes were locked

I LUV UR SONG  
Yeah gurl sing along  
She said DJ's MAKE MY HEARTACHE  
I said Baby watch the place shake like an Earthquake

Drop that 8o8  
The wall's begin to shake  
It's to much for the club to take  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake  
Devastation from the sounds I'm makin'  
And there's no escaping from the bass  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake

10.0 on the richter scale  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake  
Move ur tail  
Bout that time my people all were quakin'  
another 10.0 was in the makin'

Like a natural disaster  
Run for the pasture  
Cause the bass will flow  
Take you out like El Nino

It's rumbling, crumbling, all the way down  
It's tumbling, fumbling, You love that sound  
CAN YOU TURN UP THE BASS?  
Sorry gurl I can't hear in this place  
I HAVE A REQUEST THAT I'D LIKE TO MAKE!  
Well, what you wanna hear gurl? Shake like an Earthquake?

Drop that 8o8  
The wall's begin to shake  
It's to much for the club to take  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake  
Devastation from the sounds I'm makin'  
And there's no escaping from the Bass  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake

10.0 on the richter scale  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake  
Move ur tail

Ready? OK!

Boom boom, you broke it down, you broke it down, now build it up,  
build it up, build it up

Boom boom, you broke it down, you broke it down, now shake it up,  
shake it up, shake it up

Boom boom, you broke it down, you broke it down, now break it up,  
break it up, break it up, WOOOOOOOO!

SHAKE IT ON DOWN

_SHAKE IT ON DOWN_

_SHAKE IT ON DOWN_

MOVE URSELF WHEN YOU HEAR THAT SOUND

The music quickly cut off. The crowd cheered.

"Wow, your brother's got talent," Max said. I pretended to clear my throat.

"So do you," she said.

After a few more songs we finally went home. My dad actually lets me drive a car even though I'm 15. Max's parents couldn't make it back to the bar on time so I drove her home. I walked her to the doorstep and she thanked me for driving her home. She then wrapped her arms around me and I stood stiff for a moment before doing the same.

"Thank you," I heard her say, "I don't know what I would do if I couldn't talk to _someone._ I would have already gone crazy."

"My pleasure," I said. We said our good nights and I got back in my car.

I went home and went immediately asleep. And for the first time in a long while, I didn't have any nightmares. No crying myself to sleep. Just sweet dreams.


	6. Bringing Back Bustin' Beats!

**_Hey guys! FINALLY got time to put up a new chapter. Oh and, in case you didn't notice, I kinda uploaded the wrong chapters and uploaded the same one and just completely JACKED UP my Maximum Ride Book 8 story. So... I deleted the past few chapters to try to fix it. But don't worry, the story will go on! The songs in this chapter are: Supersonic by Family Force Five, Kountry Genleman (That's how you spell it) by Family Force Five, and How Low by Ludacris(LOL)_**

I can't believe it. I honestly can't believe it. Fang made a song that wasn't about standing up for yourself or pain or something. I could get used to this. Fang and I went to school this morning and I saw Max talking to Nudge in homeroom. Well Max is just getting more popular by the minute. I walked over to Nudge and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Nudge," I said. Fang walked in and immediately went over to Max.

"Morning," he said to her.

"Morning," she replied back. We went through the day and not once did I see Fang stare off into space. We went to lunch and he was cracking everybody up. It was great. He actually started talking to people he didn't even know. It was like he was a new person. When we got home Fang went straight to the music building. That night we showed up at the bar and my band set up.

"Hey guys, for those of you who don't know us, we're Forever Till Never," there was silence, "Oh we're gonna have to fix that. Hey guys, let's get this crowd Supersonic." I said, introducing our song indirectly. The band started playing and after a while I sang.

_Have you heard the new sensation?  
Can I give you some good news?  
Well, let me tell you what it's all about  
'cause it's sure to make you move  
You never really see it coming  
'cause it hits you so so fast  
And when you're getting Supersonic, baby, then you know it's gonna last_

_Let go of yourself  
It'll be good for your health  
Don't care who watches  
You're gonna take it up a few notches_

_Put your hands in the air  
Act like a fool 'cause you just don't care  
You're feeling so platonic  
Now you're getting SUPERSONIC_

_Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?  
You got get SUPERSONIC!  
Get, get, get SUPERSONIC!  
It's SUPER DUPER SONIC BABY!_

_Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?  
You got get SUPERSONIC!  
Get, get, get SUPERSONIC!  
It's SUPER DUPER SONIC BABY!  
_

_Now you got that feeling  
And it makes you want to fly_

_So have the faith to not play it safe  
'cause you never know when you die_

_Just lift him up  
'cause you can't get enough_

_You're life is so symphonic  
'cause you chose to get SUPERSONIC  
Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?  
Get, get, get SUPERSONIC  
You got to get SUPERSONIC  
Super, Supersonic-sonic_

_Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?  
You got get SUPERSONIC!  
Get, get, get SUPERSONIC!  
It's SUPER DUPER SONIC BABY!  
_

_Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?  
You got get SUPERSONIC!  
Get, get, get SUPERSONIC!  
It's SUPER DUPER SONIC BABY!  
_Tyler went up to the mic.

_I know you like to party  
I know you like to dance_

I came back up.

_When you're getting Supersonic baby then you know you're gonna get the chance_

He came back again.

_You cannot stop the body rock  
You cannot stop the funk_

I came back to the mic and finished the song._  
When you're getting Supersonic baby then you know you're gonna keep it crunk_

The band started saying Supersonic as Tyler repeated some lines from before.

_Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?  
You got get SUPERSONIC!  
Get, get, get SUPERSONIC!  
It's SUPER DUPER SONIC BABY!  
_

_Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?  
You got get SUPERSONIC!  
Get, get, get SUPERSONIC!  
It's SUPER DUPER SONIC BABY!_

The crowd cheered.

"That's what I want to hear," I said, "I love to hear that." I saw my brother sitting next to Max talking. They both talked and Max laughed every once in a while and Fang had a grin on his face the whole time.

"Hey Fang," I said, we rehearsed this part of the show, "do you remember where mom raised us?" He walked up to the stage. He agreed to perform with the band for the first time ever.

"Yeah, she raised us in the dirty south," he said into the mic.

"What's that make us," I asked him.

"That would make us Kountry Gentleman."(That _is _how you spell the song name")

Tyler played a cool little loop on his guitar before getting a little louder. Then he lowered down as Fang rapped. (And yes, he does consider this rap.)

_I come from the land where the mullet attacks  
Business up front  
Party in the back  
You gotta style in the south when you're stepping out  
Put a gold tooth in your mouth  
Lookin' good now  
Your Tank top, your ball-cap, you think you're all that  
But you're looking like Scott Stapp  
You're just another redneck from back in the woods  
Not a Kountry Gentleman that can bring the good_

I came to the mic and sang the chorus.

_My mama raised me in the durty south  
A Kountry Gentleman  
So you best watch ur mouth  
My mama raised me in the durty south  
A Kountry Gentleman  
That is what it's all about _

I came up to the mic and sang this next part.

_IROC-Z, got an eagle on it  
Rolling on some 12's  
Don't you know I'm gonna flaunt it  
Am I driving too fast for you now?  
BACKFIRE!  
The muffler goes KA-PLOW!_

Fang came back up to the mic.

_Now that I got your attention  
Just let me mention that I'm pinchin' pennies  
To buy some twenties.  
Cause I got plenties and manies, and moneys just to give to my friends  
And that would certify me as a Kountry Gentleman..._

_Mama, what you got cookin' up in that kitchen?  
Cookin' fried chicken?  
You know I love that soul food_

_Everything you cook is so good  
For a southern man like me  
You gotta cook it up clean, cook it up mean  
Mama don't like it when you got leftovers  
Gimme me some of them collard greens_

_Got me some grub and I gotta go  
Down to the Grocery store  
Tailgate party at the PIG WIG  
Jumpin' up and down in the back of a truck bed  
Look at that kid tryin' to act all big  
Trying to break-dance so break his leg  
He ain't got what I got  
Let's make it hot in this parking lot  
_

_My mama raised me in the durty south  
A Kountry Gentleman  
So you best watch ur mouth  
My mama raised me in the durty south  
A Kountry Gentleman  
That is what it's all about _

_My mama raised me in the durty south  
A Kountry Gentleman  
So you best watch ur mouth  
My mama raised me in the durty south  
A Kountry Gentleman  
That is what it's all about  
_

_My mama raised me in the durty south  
A Kountry Gentleman  
So you best watch ur mouth  
My mama raised me in the durty south  
A Kountry Gentleman  
That's what it's all about_

_The durty durty south  
The durty durty south_

_The durty durty south  
WATCH WHAT YOU SAY AROUND MY MAMA!  
SHE RAISED ME IN THE DURTY SOUTH!  
I SAID WATCH WHAT YOU SAY AROUND MY MAMA!  
SHE RAISED ME IN THE DURTY SOUTH!_

_WATCH WHAT YOU SAY AROUND MY MAMA!  
SHE RAISED ME IN THE DURTY SOUTH!  
I SAID WATCH WHAT YOU SAY AROUND MY MAMA!  
SHE RAISED ME IN THE DURTY SOUTH!  
_

_My mama raised me in the durty south  
A Kountry Gentleman  
So you best watch ur mouth  
My mama raised me in the durty south  
A Kountry Gentleman  
That is what it's all about _

_My mama raised me in the durty south  
A Kountry Gentleman  
So you best watch ur mouth  
My mama raised me in the durty south  
A Kountry Gentleman  
That is what it's all about__  
_

The crowd cheered as Fang walked off the stage and sat back next to Max. We sang a few more songs and then it was Fang's turn. He walked up to the stage.

"How's everybody doin tonight?" they clapped and whistled, "Good, good. I wrote another song yesterday." They cheered and Fang was surprised. Everyone yesterday was surprised at Fang's new song and how nice he was to the crowd. Today, they must like Fang more.

"Okay, let's get started then," he said.

"Oh, almost forgot," some guy with a rather high voice said as he walked up to the stage.

"Crap, me too," Max said.

The high voiced boy walked over to the mic.

How low can you go? [8x]  
_  
She could go lower than i ever really thought she could,  
Face down, ass up!  
The top of your booty jiggling out your jeans,  
Baby pull your pants up,  
I like it when i see you do it,  
Better than i ever seen it done before,  
A lot of women drop it to the ground,  
But how low can you go?  
Lower than your mama's ever seen it in her life time,  
Never would've imagined did not even in her right mind,  
Practice in front of that mirror,  
Now you doing it on the dance floor,  
Mad cause i can't get wit ya she just show me how to dance (OH!)  
I may not wanna get low so i post it up kinda like a playa do,  
But if you come to the crib,  
Then i might show you girls a thang or 2,  
Yea i think you a superstar with a ass like that you gotta blow,  
Before you make it big,  
Theres just 1 thing i gotta know_

_How low can you go? [8x]_

Max walked up to the mic and started singing.

_I could go low, (Go low) lower then you know,  
go low,(go low) lower then you know,  
go low,(go low)lower then you know,  
go low,(go low) lower then you know,  
go low,(go low) lower then you know,_

_I be like Nick-nac-paddywac,  
Oh where my kitty cat give a dog a bone,  
How many licks does it takes till I get to the center and let a realer n-gga take you home,  
I could make this show stop,  
Soon as you hear this flow pop,  
From A-T-L-A-N-T-A and all the way down to your block,  
Put the needle on a record and I make her get lower than a Lamborghini,  
And if she really gettin low then imma shoot a video and put it all on TV,  
Cos I like that French vanilla and the caramel,_

_But when it comes to chocolate,  
I know that very well,  
Asian persuasion,  
no discrimination,  
I love how they seen to please us,  
I wanna taste them butterican pecan peanut buttercups like reeses pieces,  
Cause I think you a superstar,  
With a ass like that you gotta blow,  
Before you make it big,  
Well there just 1 thing I gotta know,_

_How low can you go? [8x]_

_I could go low, (Go low) lower then you know,  
go low,(go low) lower then you know,  
go low,(go low)lower then you know,  
go low,(go low) lower then you know,  
go low,(go low) lower then you know,_

_Drop it, hit it, dump it, split it,  
Don't stop, (Get it, get it)  
Put it on reverse just to rack it up,  
Let me put some Bustin in it,  
Show me what you workin wit,  
I'll show you some of this bank roll,  
Yea you a superstar but there's 1 thing I gotta know though_

_How low can you go? [8x]_

_I could go low, (Go low) lower then you know,  
go low,(go low) lower then you know,  
go low,(go low)lower then you know,  
go low,(go low) lower then you know,  
go low,(go low) lower then you know,_

The crowd roared. They really loved this new Fang. What was with him the past few days? I mean, nothing changed in the last few days. What's got him in a good mood? Then a thought popped in my head. I went over to Max while Fang was in the bathroom and hugged her.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" she asked, a confused look on her face.

"For bringing my brother back."


	7. Ruining the Moment

**_Okay guys, new chapter. Actually, five. My girlfriend was just DYING to read more of my story and asked me to put five up. I personally don't think my story is that good. So, leave a review saying if you think it's really good. I'll appreciate it even if you don't :D_**

Billy and I went to school the next day and I saw Max. I noticed her wonderful features. She had wonderfully big brown eyes. She also had long brown hair. She was slightly on the short side, and this made her somehow cuter. Okay, really, Billy did something to me. I'm going to die.

"Morning. You know you have an amazing voice, so did you like the song last night?" I asked her. She grinned as I was surprised about how much of a Nudge I was being.

"Yeah," she replied.

"So, do you go low a lot?" I asked jokingly.

"No way," she said, not offended by the joke. Although, all pervertedness aside, she did look like a girl that guys would want. I'm not saying that I focus on her body. I just noticed. Ugh, back to the matter at hand. "Did your momma raise you in the dirty south?" I stiffened up at the word.

"She did," I almost whispered, "until she was kidnapped 9 years ago." She gave me a pained look. And yet she still looked amazing with it on her face. I mean… oh, forget it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories…"

"No, no, it's okay. It was gonna come up eventually anyways," I said. I sat silent for a moment and then she wrapped her arms around me. I was surprised by this. Although you really couldn't call it a hug, it was, touching. I kinda wrapped one arm around her waist trying to mimic the motion. She looked at me then suddenly in another direction.

"Is your brother going out with Nudge?" she asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. They've been going out for a month now. He almost forgot their one month anniversary a few days ago and barely saved himself by singing a song as her present. But I have to admit, it was a good save," I said. Wow, that's the longest thing I think I've ever said. Man, I'm starting to sound like Nudge. She's a talkative one. I guess she was pretty good looking, and I guess that they were pretty good together.

"They are a pretty cute couple," she said, looking at me for some reason instead of him when she said it. She had a look of, longing?

"Yeah, I guess. I think Nudge has really had an impact on him," I said, "Are you coming to the show tonight?"

"I don't think so, my parents won't be home till late so I won't really have a ride."

"I could pick you up," I said, surprising myself. My father's easing up on me was really starting to pay off. "Wait, I have to leave kind of early today and I can't go to the bar until my show starts. Owner says I might attract too many customers during happy hour."

"We could just hang at my place," she said.

"Sounds good to me," I said. Actually, it sounded great to me. I don't know why, but I really like the idea. And I know what some of you are thinking. But it's not because of that, it's probably because I remember that her house looked huge from the outside.

I showed up at her house and knocked on the door. A boy slightly bigger than me answered the door. He looked about eighteen, but due to my rather large stature I highly resembled a seventeen year old. But he was rather large to be seventeen.

"We're not buying," he said and slammed the door in my face,

"Dang it, Wyatt," I heard Max say through the door; she opened it back up, "Sorry about that. That's my brother, Wyatt. He was just leaving," she said in an unnatural voice, telling her brother to get out.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you love birds in the house. All by yourself," he said, just noticing that I was a guy alone with his sister, "Don't do anything you'll regret, k?" he said.

"No I'm not like that, man," I told him.

"What are you gay?" he asked and I burst out laughing. I was bending over with laughter and then I realized he was serious. I regained my composure, almost, and responded.

"No, I'm not gay," I said, "I just don't like to go too far with girls I just met." And not at all with Max. Not that she isn't attractive, she's amazing. She's beautiful. Wait. Whatever, just forget everything I just said. Okay, to be perfectly honest with you, Max was looking rather good to me, but I wouldn't just ask her out when I just met her. That would be rude.

"Okay, but my sister is peeing on a pregnancy test when I get home." I stifled my laughter and covered my mouth trying not to show Wyatt.

"Wyatt! Leave!" Max said, embarrassed. He finally left and eyed me as he drove out of the driveway. Max was blushing so much that she resembled my car, which was bright red.

"Your brother's funny," I said and she smiled. I guess she was relieved that he didn't scare me off. We walked into her living room and we sat down on her couch. It was sumptuous, as well as many other things that I could see from where I was sitting.

"Your house is huge," I said. It truly was. It was two stories, and, just from where I was sitting, I could see an extravagantly carved fireplace, a flat-screen TV, and a wonderful chandelier above my head.

"Thank you, my dad owns a recording company," she said. No kidding. I also saw records on the wall from famous bands. From Green Day to, no way, Three Days Grace!

"That's cool," I said, "So we have about 2 hours, what do you want to do?" I said. Of course, I could do anything with Max and be entertained. Stop thinking it I already admitted it to you.

"I don't know," Max said, "Wait, I've got an idea!" She took my hand and led me to a room with many instruments and microphones. Her hands were soft and warm. She was more just leading the way rather than pulling me, I would follow her anywhere.

"My dad sometimes likes to invite bands over to play songs for him," she said, "You wanna rap something?"

"No," I said. She gave me a confused expression. "I think I wanna sing some." Wow, did I just say that? This girl is killing me. But like I said, I can do anything with this girl and be entertained.

"You? Sing? No way," she said.

"Well, in front of a crowd I would _never _sing. But occasionally I sing a song or two alone in my room. But in front of a crowd _never. _ So don't even _try._"

"Fine, just shut up and sing something." I wanted to impress Max. I thought for a moment and picked up an acoustic guitar. I started playing as I sang.

_I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be_

I changed my tone to a very low voice.

_Tell me what you want_

Max sat at the drums and hit it every few seconds.  
_  
I want a brand new house  
on an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me_

_So what you need? _

_I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet_

_Been there, done that_

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me_

_So how you gonna do it?_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

We both started rocking out.

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
I'll have the quesadilla on the house  
I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me  
So how you gonna do it?  
I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name  
_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair_

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser_

_I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair_

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

The song finally ended with one, stretched out note. Well, that was certainly fun.

"So how was it," I said. Max's mouth was wide open.

"You know, for a rapper, you sure can sing." She said.

"Thanks," I said. We both went back to the living room and sat back on the couch. We talked for about an hour and a half and then we turned on the flat-screen TV.

"So, do you know any big bands?" I asked her.

"No, dad doesn't let me talk to his clients," she said, "But I know a soon to be big rapper." She smiled at me.

"Me? No, it seems like every time I have a chance to get big, I choke," I said, "but you're a great singer."

"Aw thanks," she said, "hey, wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah." We went in the kitchen to look for something to eat. She scooted a chair over to reach for something in a high spot.

"That's not a good idea," I said.

"Oh hush," she said. And that's when she nearly splattered brain juice all over the kitchen. She fell off the chair and I caught her and fell with her.

"Ow," I said, her still lying on top of me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. When I looked at her from this angle I noticed again how beautiful she was. Her pretty eyes and her soft looking lips. We both leaned in until our lips were about a centimeter apart.

"Hi, Max," said a small boy.

We immediately jerked up into a standing position. "Hi Gazzy," she said.

"Who's your new friend," he asked. I'm not all for little kids, but this kid was pretty cute.

"This is Fang," she said, "Fang, this is Gazzy. He's my younger brother. He's ten years old."

"Hey little guy," I said crouching down to his level. I was slightly annoyed with him for ruining Max and I's moment, but, stuff happens. "How are you doing." He suddenly had a mischievous look on his face.

"Aw, Gazzy!" I heard Max say.

"What," I started then I closed my mouth immediately. Ah, it was so bad I could _taste _it.

"I think it's time to leave and make sure _that _doesn't follow us on the way out," she said.

"Whenever I can taste through my nose, I don't _think._ I _know,_" I replied

"Ah, Gazzy come on, let's get in the car," Max said.

_**Review :D**_


	8. Secrets?

**_Yeah, kind of a short one. But I'm uploading five chapters for today, so, no complaints._**

"How's everyone doing tonight?" my brother asked into the mic as always, accompanied by cheering.

"Great, my brother wants to come up first," he said.

"Yep," I said after walking up to the mic, "So this song is called Numb, I wrote it this afternoon. And I'm kinda anxious to get it out of me. I'm gonna need the band to help me out with this one." they walked back up to the stage and I gave them the music and lyric sheets.

"_You're _gonna do _this._" He said. I nodded. Devante started off with a fast but soft beat as I said an intro.

_Hey, you know...cardboard is, uh, one of the coolest things ever  
made by paper! Dance on cardboard._

Tyler was on a piano instead of a guitar and was playing long notes while I rapped.

_Oh no they broke out the cardboard  
Looks like I'm headed to the dance floor_

_to break it down for 'em once again  
Guess what, jigga what, hey, I can do a head-spin  
I don't care what jam is on  
Cause i ain't going home until the break of dawn  
Find myself in tune with the groove  
I can't stop, uh, I gotta move_

Billy came in.

_Play me song  
Make it nice and long  
Pump it through the speakers so I can hear  
The beat of the drum  
rockin all night long  
Make you wanna dance till your feet go numb _

Him and I alternated.

_YEAAHHHHH! Ur feet go Numb  
Dance to the beat till your feet go Numb, baby  
YEAAHHHHH! Ur feet go Numb_

I came back up by myself.

_Watchout I'm gonna do the moonwalk  
Got so many moves I'm against the law  
You Can't step to this. don't wanna mess with this, hey, and even if  
you tried  
I'd go like this_

I let out a scream.

_Ok, I'm back in the picture  
Gonna do the centipede, don't let me hit you  
You try to step on the floor  
But you realize I'm in control  
Of the party, of the party, y'all  
You don't stop your feet until we end this song  
To the left, to the right, to the back, to front  
Hey, DJ, put it on  
_

_Play me song  
Make it nice and long  
Pump it through the speakers so I can hear  
The beat of the drum  
rockin all night long  
Make you wanna dance till your feet go numb _

_Play me song  
Make it nice and long  
Pump it through the speakers so I can hear  
The beat of the drum  
rockin all night long  
Make you wanna dance till your feet go numb _

_YEAAHHHHH! Ur feet go Numb  
Dance to the beat till your feet go Numb, baby  
YEAAHHHHH! Ur feet go Numb  
_

I went over to Max, in the crowd, mic still in my hand. Wow, I was feeling bold today wasn't I?

_Do you wanna dance? Well get up on your feet then girl. Cause it's time to set the record straight._

And get this, we actually started dancing. I think Max was surprised the whole while. I started break dancing, using mostly my arm strength.

_Play me song  
Make it nice and long  
Pump it through the speakers so I can hear  
The beat of the drum  
rockin all night long  
Make you wanna dance till your feet go numb_

_Play me song  
Make it nice and long  
Pump it through the speakers so I can hear  
The beat of the drum  
rockin all night long  
Make you wanna dance till your feet go numb _

BILLY'S POV

Fang was break dancing until the song ended and finally ended in a position with his feet above his head and held himself there with his arm strength. The crowd went crazy! The band played a few more songs and Fang skipped his session for the night. Fang was talking about Max all night. They were getting really close. I think I see something there. After a while Fang went into the song room and I'm guessing wrote a song. He came out only 20 minutes later.

"What you got there Fang?" I said, grabbing the paper out of his hands.

"Nothing," he said before ripping it out of my hands. I have a feeling I'm going to figure out soon though.

**_Oooh, what's Fang got planned? Keep reading to find out! And please review._**


	9. Fang?  SING?  In front of a CROWD?

**_So, will we figure out Fang's secret plans in this chapter. No. However, you need this chapter to understand what Fang's plan is anyways. So, no skipping!_**

"Hey Max," I heard Nudge say.

"Hey," I replied as I walked to her desk in homeroom.

"So how are you and Fang?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Nudge was the only person that knew I highly didn't not undislike Fang. If you didn't understand that, take a reverse psychology class.

"Good," I said, "We're getting really close."

"I think you two would make a great couple," she said. I rolled my eyes. Although I didn't say we wouldn't. I just didn't see it happening. I mean we just met, so I should kinda like him, I haven't seen his bad side right?

Right?

"Shut up." Fang walked in and came over to give me a hug. Nudge winked at me from behind his back. I rolled my eyes, however I like the feeling of Fang holding me.

"So how'd you like my moves last night?" he said. I smiled

"I thought they took a lot of strength. Especially that last one. How'd you hold yourself up like that for so long?"

"It's called arm strength," he said before pulling up his sleeve and showing me his huge bicep.

The bell rang and class started. The day went on and it was just like any other day. At the end of the day, Fang gave me a note. My heart fluttered as soon as he gave it to me. What? I'm a girl, I have emotions. I opened it up just to find the word "Yes" on a sheet of paper with a little box beside it. What does he have in mind? I walked around all day thinking about it. Fang and I went to the bar that night. I saw Billy up on the stage setting up.

"Hey guys, we're Forever Till Never, and we finally got the owner to move some table's over to get a dance floor," a long silence, "And you guys can't even Get Your Back Off the Wall? Let's fix that."

Tyler and Dylan started playing as Billy started singing in a low voice.

_Get your back off the wall_

He repeated this a few times as Tyler and Dylan busted into a loud jam. They calmed down a little and eventually he started singing again.

_This revolution  
Starts when you're movin'  
Don't wanna step to me  
Unless you plan on losin'_

_Not here to brag  
Not here for thrills  
I'm here to battle, baby  
I dance to kill_

_Fall in_

Dylan came to the mic.

_Shakin' like a leaf  
Bucklin' at the knees  
Stop draggin' your feet_

_Time to go all in_

_Time for standing tall  
Move to kill 'em all  
No win lose or draw  
Get your back off the wall_

_Get your back off the wall, get your back off the wall_

He repeated, more screamo this time.

_Get your back off the wall, get your back off the wall  
Get your get your get your back, get your back off the wall_

_Get your get your get your back, get your back off the wall_

_We dig them trenches  
So they be trippin'  
I'm on the front lines  
Yeah I see them flinchin'_

_Annihilation  
Of the enemy  
Wrath pours down  
When I move my feet  
_

_Fall in  
All my new recruits  
now you're in my troop  
Shake 'em in their boots_

_Time to go all in_

_They can scratch and claw  
We ain't backin' off  
Time to lay down the law  
Get your back off the wall_

"Want to dance?" Fang asked.

"With pleasure," I replied back to him.

_Get your back off the wall, get your back off the wall_

_Get your back off the wall, get your back off the wall  
Get your get your get your back, get your back off the wall_

_Get your get your get your back, get your back off the wall_

He repeated , "Get your back off the wall," a few times.

_Get your back off the wall, get your back off the wall_

_Get your back off the wall, get your back off the wall  
Get your get your get your back, get your back off the wall_

_Get your get your get your back, get your back off the wall_

_Get your back off the wall, get your back off the wall_

_Get your back off the wall, get your back off the wall  
Get your get your get your back, get your back off the wall_

_Get your get your get your back, get your back off the wall_

_Get your get your get your back, get your back off the wall_

_Get your get your get your back, get your back off the wall  
_

I stopped dancing with Fang and was gonna ask him about the note. But before I could ask him he was already up on the stage. Billy started taking stuff down.

"Wait," he said. He had a rather mischievous look on his face, but the good kind. Is there a bad kind of Fang's face? Don't even say it.

"What?" Billy replied.

"I'm gonna need that," he said into the mic. He grinned, "I'm gonna sing a song." Everyone looked at him, shocked. Fang said he'd never sing a song in front of an audience. And he meant it.

"For Max." My mouth dropped as my heart skipped a beat. In the best way of course. I must be like his best friend now. Unless… No way. He would never like me like that. Despite my wanting him to.

**_REVIEW :D_**


	10. Ohhhhhhhhh  Okay

**_And, a special treat for the tenth chapter, WE REVEAL FANG'S PLAN. However, it's a pretty short chapter..._**

I gave them a note sheet but _not _a lyric sheet. _No one _was to know about the song until it came out of my lips. This was a surprise. No one was to hear this song before Max. I didn't even want anyone to hear it _while _Max was. But I wanted to show her just how much I wanted this. I mean, I was _singing, _in front of a _crowd. _Get this, I was nervous. Not once was I nervous rapping all of my raps, but this was a special song.

Tyler played a loop twice and then the band rocked out.

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside_

Come on, come on.

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes  
A O A O O  
Here's how we do_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me_

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks,  
don't let them change your mind_

She finally looked at the paper. _Finally,_ I thought

_Lace up your shoes  
A O A O O  
Here's how we do_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me_

_We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
Run baby run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me_

The crowd went crazy. For the first time I heard some, "I love you" s. I saw a piece of paper just as it hit my face. I caught it before it hit the ground, although in Football I couldn't catch a cold butt-naked in Alaska. It was my note from before. The little box had a check in it. I smiled at Max. Not crookedly grinned, I actually smiled. I went over to Max and her a big hug.

"You know, you could've just asked me out," she said.

"But what would be the fun of that?" I said. She smiled.

"You really do have an amazing voice."

"I know," I said. We just sat in each other's arms for the rest of the night. And I wouldn't want to be in anyone else's. What? I'm human. It may not seem like I'm mushy but I can be at times. Sue me.

**_And you finally got what you've all been waiting for. :D Now thank me by reviewing! I need feedback and more songs! _**


	11. A Blast From the Past  Not the Good Way

What does that jerk think he's doing hurting a little girl like that? I'll show him. I went up to him and ripped Nudge out of his hands. Then, I jumped on him and started biting at his chest. After about five minutes, I calmed down and had a strange feeling like the one I had when that guy grabbed Nudge. I found the Flock all around me.

"What exactly just happened?" I asked. They were all looking at me like I had four arms.

"Billy you saved me," said Nudge. She came over and gave me a hug. I was still a bit confused, but I like the feeling of Nudge's arms around me. Better get rid of that before Angel tries to read my mind.

"High five, man," said Iggy.I slapped his hand.

"Thanks, but what just happened," I asked again.

"You just turned into a wolf and, like, ate that guys heart!" said Gazzy excitedly.

"Uh, cool?" I said. Angel, Fang and Max were just staring at me, mouths wide open.

"That was really weird," said Max, "but I think that can help us. Could you try to do what you just did?"

"I can try," I replied. I tried to get mad and felt that same feeling I had before.

"Okay, now see how fast you can run." I started running and found I was going even faster than I was running away from those Erasers. I stopped, and found I was in the middle of nowhere. I ran back in the direction I came from and found the group again.

"Are you tired?" asked Max. I shook my head. "Good, you can run to my Mom's house." I nodded in agreement. We continued our trip and ended up in a city in Kansas.

"We'll crash here tonight," said Max, "Tomorrow we'll wake up early to get a good start. I'll take the first watch."

"No, I can take it," I said, "I think you should get more sleep now that you're pregnant." I thought she might be insulted and was relieved when she nodded. Well today was certainly an interesting day.


	12. Too Much Fear

**_Yeah, really short one. But it'll explain what is going on a little bit better. So, yeah._**

"Bustin' Beats," the leader of the group, Ari, said, "I must say you've grown quite a bit. And is that Billy? Well, I guess you have changed. Thanks for pointing out your own brother for us. You still have that short fuse?" My brother and I both had stiff faces on. We would show no emotion or fear. However Nudge and Max looked scared and confused.

"Yeah," I replied, "You still have that stupid band name?" They called themselves Stubble Inc. because they were the only people in the seventh grade that had any hair on their chin. He frowned.

"No, we're known as Business of Murder now."

"What do you want with Fang?" Max said.

"So that's your name," he said, I'd never told him just in case he tried to do something crazy, "Fang. Well it's been a long time since we seen each other last."

"You mean since your punk-ass crew ran away to another state?" This made him extremely mad. He pounced at me and I stepped back. His whole crew held him back. Although I didn't show it on my face, inside I felt like I was about to hurl. I was hoping we'd never have to see these guys again. But I couldn't show it in front of them. And certainly not in front of Max.

"Not the time or the place," one of them said. I hadn't seen them in so long I couldn't remember most of their names. But Ari's was a name I couldn't forget.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said viciously. I took an unnoticeable swallow of nervousness. My heart was racing. Max was the only thing keeping me from running out the door right now and leaving the state.

"Who are these Business of Murder freaks and why do they have a problem with you," Max asked after they had left. We were walking down the street to come back later. My brother and I were smart enough not to let them know we had a car. There's no telling what they would do to that. Thoughts of explosions sickened me.

"Remember last night when I was talkin about how back in seventh grade when I was in a kinda rap fight with that Joe dude? Yeah, I had a beef with these guys too. They made a rap dissing my group, which at the time was Billy, Iggy and I as you know, then we dissed them back. After the last day of school was over our two groups got in a fight. Those are the people who..." I stopped, not wanting to finish what I was saying.

"Those are the people who what?" she asked, making me finish. I turned around to look her straight in the eyes. The big brown pools were begging me to say it. As well as the other features on her face.

"Those are the people who almost ended our lives," I said, and saw fear enter those eyes.


	13. Fighting For Third or Fourth

**_Yeah, short chapter, but, a serious part of the chapter is in this small chapter. So, make sure not to skip it._**

"Hey Max," I said. We decided that we would not mention thou who shalt not be named unless absolutely necessary. So we just acted casual. I walked in to find Max's beauty. I smiled, knowing that as long as I'm with her nothing could bring me down.

"Hey , could you pick me up tonight for the show."

"Yeah, that's cool," I replied.

"Okay class, sit down, I have a special announcement to make. Now, as some of you may already know, there's a music contest coming up and many talented artists will be there," she said quickly and with no emotion.

"And your point is?" asked Dylan. He was never a patient one.

"My point is, our school is planning on picking four groups to go to the competition." This got everyone's attention. "We will decide by having a contest. All auditions will be private and no one will see you rehearse, so if you don't want to embarrass yourself but want to try out, you can still audition." I heard whispers around me, most saying, "Well we know that Billy's band and Fang will get in but I could get the third or fourth spot!" I admired their confidence for my brother and I, it actually gave me confidence.

"So bro, looks like we're going to that contest," I told Billy.

"Only question is who's gonna get farther once the competition starts," he replied.

"We'll see," I said. We both grinned as, no doubt, we both thought the same thing, one of us on the podium over the other one. Or am I just self centered? Ah, who cares. I saw Max staring off into space, before she felt me staring and turned to smile at me. The rest of the day, people actually avoided me and my brother slightly, perhaps not to lose confidence in themselves winning the competition. One thing had been racking in my brain all day. _Who's gonna get the third and fourth spot? _I actually heard someone talking about me to their friend as they walked by me. They were actually making _fun _of me. _Better not be them._ When I got home I wrote a song in the quickest time I had ever written a song. I stopped by Max's house like I said I would.

"Hey beautiful," I said as she opened the door. She grinned.

"Well hello to you too handsome."

"So where's the little guy," I said

"Gazzy? He's at his friend's house. Come inside I got some leftovers from dinner last night."

"Don't mind if I do," I said as I entered the house. They call _this _leftovers? That's some of the best food I've ever had. Eventually we went to the bar. I saw Billy already there, setting up. His band played a few songs as always. Sorry I'm not putting much detail in here, I'm just too excited for _my _performance. After them it was my turn. This was going to be fun.


	14. Can't Take a Joke

**_FINALLY a longer chapter. So, the songs in this chapter are Maybe by Sick Puppies and Big Weenie by Eminem._**

"So how you guys doin tonight?" my brother said. The crowd cheered and I noticed someone in the crowd. It was the guy yesterday who was talking about me. _Perfect_ I thought, no sarcasm intended. I had a special song written for him.

"Hey Max." I said getting her attention. I pointed to the boy, "Watch him while I rap my song. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, confused, but still with a smile on her face.

I walked over to him.

"Hey, can I ask you, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Nick," he said, "why."

"Oh, no reason," I said before smiling and walked away.

I heard instruments start playing as my brother started a song. My brother started singing.

_Maybe I'm a dreamer__  
__Maybe I'm misunderstood__  
__Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should__  
__Maybe I'm crazy_

Dillon echoed him.

_Maybe I'm the only one_

Dillon echoed again.

_Maybe I'm just out of touch__  
__Maybe I've just had enough_

_Maybe it's time to change__  
__And leave it all behind__  
__I've never been one to walk alone__  
__I've always been scared to try__  
__So why does it feel so wrong__  
__To reach for something more__  
__To wanna live a better life__  
__What am I waiting for?__  
__'Cause nothing stays the same__  
__Maybe it's time to change_

_Maybe it's hopeless_

Dillon repeated, yada yada.

_Maybe I should just give up_

And one more echo.

_What if I can't trust myself?__  
__What if I just need some help?_

_Maybe it's time to change__  
__And leave it all behind__  
__I've never been one to walk alone__  
__I've always been scared to try__  
__So why does it feel so wrong__  
__To reach for something more__  
__To wanna live a better life__  
__What am I waiting for?__  
__'Cause nothing stays the same__  
__Maybe it's time to change_

After a long jam session, an acoustic guitar played a little while my brother sang.

_And maybe it's time to change__  
__And leave it all behind__  
__I've never been one to walk alone__  
__I've always been scared to try_

Everyone came back in.

_And maybe it's time to change__  
__And leave it all behind__  
__I've never been one to walk alone__  
__I've always been scared to try__  
__So why does it feel so wrong__  
__To reach for something more__  
__To wanna live a better life__  
__What am I waiting for?__  
__'Cause nothing stays the same__  
__Maybe it's time to change__  
__'Cause nothing stays the same__  
__Maybe it's time to change_

He ended as Tyler held out a note on the guitar. The crowd cheered. My brother played a few more songs and then it was my turn.

"Remember to watch him," I reminded Max.

"Okay, why do you want me to watch him?"

"You'll figure it out," I said. I walked up to the stage to find Nick studying me. He was probably trying to pick up a few tips from me. _Pick up _this _tip, _I thought.

"Okay, I have, kind of a special song for tonight," I said into the mic, "And I'd like to dedicate it to Nick. Believe me, you inspired me completely for this song." His face lit up a little. It almost made me feel bad for what I was about to do. Not enough to stop me, but still. A beat started and I started off in a mocking voice.

_I don't understand__  
__Why are you being so mean?__  
__You're mean mean man_

I waited a second then started rapping.

_You are just jealous of me__  
__Cuz you, you just can't do what I do__  
__So instead of just admitting it__  
__You walk around and say__  
__All kinds of really mean things__  
__About me cuz you're a meanie, a meanie__  
__But it's only cuz you're__  
__Just really jealous of me__  
__Cuz I'm what you want to be__  
__So you just look like an idiot__  
__When you say these mean things__  
__Cuz it's too easy to see__  
__You're really just a big weenie, big weenie_

I saw Nick's face. It wasn't quite as lit up as before. The crowd however, quite liked it.

_Alright listen, I need you to focus__  
__I need you to go dig deep in your mind, this is important__  
__We are going to perform an experiment of the sorts__  
__I'm going to have to ask you to bear with me for a moment__  
__Now I need you to open your mind-your eyes close them__  
__You are now about to be placed under my hypnosis__  
__For the next four and a half minutes__  
__We are going to explore into your mind__  
__To find out why you're so fuckin' jealous__  
__Now why did they make Yoo-Hoo?__  
__Hippity ga-ga boo-boo__  
__Psych, I'm kidding__  
__I just wanted to see if you're still listenin'__  
__Ok, now I need your undivided attention_

I raised my hand to resemble a school child._  
__Sir I have a question_

_Why do I always sense this undeniable tension__  
__From the moment that I enter into the room__  
__It gets all quiet and whispers__  
__Whenever theres conversation, why am I always mentioned?__  
__I've been dying to ask, it's been itchin' at me__  
__Is it just because_

_You are just jealous of me__  
__Cuz you, you just can't do what I do__  
__So instead of just admitting it__  
__You walk around and say__  
__All kinds of really mean things__  
__About me cuz you're a meanie, a meanie__  
__But it's only cuz you're__  
__Just really jealous of me__  
__Cuz I'm what you want to be__  
__So you just look like an idiot__  
__When you say these mean things__  
__Cuz it's too easy to see__  
__You're really just a big weenie, big weenie_

_Alright now I, I just flubbed a line__  
__I was going to say something extremely important__  
__But I forgot who or what it was, I fucked up__  
__Psych, I'm kidding again you idiot, no I didn't__  
__That's just what you wanted to hear from me__  
__Is that I fucked up ain't it?__  
__But I can bust one take without lookin' at no paper__  
__It doesn't take a bunch of takes__  
__Or me to stand here in this booth all day__  
__For me to say the truth, ok?__  
__You're droolin, you have tooth decay__  
__Your mouth is open, you're disgusting__  
__What the fuck you eat for lunch__  
__A bunch of sweets or something, what?__  
__You munch a bunch of Crunch 'N Munch?__  
__Your tooth is rotten to the gum__  
__Your breath stinks, wanna chew some gum?__  
__Yes I do sir, what am I on?__  
__You sir are on truth syrum__  
__Marshall I'm so jealous of you__  
__Please say you won't tell nobody__  
__I'd be so embarrassed, I'm just absolutely terrified__  
__That someone's gonna find out why I'm saying__  
__All these terrible, evil and awful mean things__  
__It's my own insecurity!_

_You are just jealous of me__  
__Cuz you, you just can't do what I do__  
__So instead of just admitting it__  
__You walk around and say__  
__All kinds of really mean things__  
__About me cuz you're a meanie, a meanie__  
__But it's only cuz you're__  
__Just really jealous of me__  
__Cuz I'm what you want to be__  
__So you just look like an idiot__  
__When you say these mean things__  
__Cuz it's too easy to see__  
__You're really just a big weenie, big weenie_

_Alright now we, we're going to conduct__  
__That experiment that we were talking about earlier__  
__Just to see what a frog looks like when it takes two hits of ecstasy__  
__Cuz that's exactly what your eyes look like, want to check to see?__  
__Here's a mirror, notice the resemblence here?__  
__Wait, let me put these sun glasses on__  
__Now look in this mirror, how about now?__  
__What do you have in common?__  
__You're both green with envy and look like idiots with sunglasses on 'em__  
__You look like I sound like singing about weenies__  
__Now take my weenie out of your mouth__  
__This is between me and you, I know you're not happy__  
__I know you'd much rather see me lying in the corner of a room somewhere crying__  
__Curled up in a ball tweeked out of my mind dying__  
__There is no denying that my weenie is much bigger than yours is__  
__Mine is like sticking a banana between two oranges__  
__Why you even doing this to yourself, it's pointless__  
__Why do we have to keep on going through this, this is tortuous__  
__My point is this__  
__That if you say mean things, weenie will shrink__  
__Now I forgot what the chorus is, your just is..._

_You are just jealous of me__  
__Cuz you, you just can't do what I do__  
__So instead of just admitting it__  
__You walk around and say__  
__All kinds of really mean things__  
__About me cuz you're a meanie, a meanie__  
__But it's only cuz you're__  
__Just really jealous of me__  
__Cuz I'm what you want to be__  
__So you just look like an idiot__  
__When you say these mean things__  
__Cuz it's too easy to see__  
__You're really just a big weenie, big weenie_

Most of the crowd was laughing. I saw Max laughing her head off. I told the crowd goodnight and went over to her.

"So what'd you think."

"I think I'm never messing with you." I smiled.

"Good," I said, "I wouldn't want to have to roast my girlfriend would I?"

"So what'd he look like as I was singing the song." I looked over to point to him, but he wasn't there. Was it really that mean? Ah, who cares, he started it.

"As you kept going, he sank lower and lower in his seat, and once you started the last verse, he left." She laughed.

"Well, someone can't take a joke," I said jokingly. _  
_


	15. Being Optimistic

**_Big surprises in this chapter. EXTREMELY important to the story._**

"And today the high will be 98 degrees with the low being 89 degrees," the weatherman on the T.V. said. I was getting ready for school and eating my breakfast.

"Dad, no offense, but these eggs suck," I said. He looked at me with a look that said, "Shut up"

"And in other news, a man that police have not identified yet was found dead in a hotel on Saturday, he has a few distinct markings such as a tattoo of a dragon on his back" I froze along with my dad and brother, "with the letters NYC across it." None of us moved. We were all frozen in shock. Besides the clanking of silverware against dishes, there was no sound. After the long, awkward silence, my father finally said, "Kids, get ready for school."

I got to school, still shocked, and went to my desk in homeroom.

"Hey Fang," I heard Max say. I didn't reply.

"Fang? Hello, Mcfly?" she said. I finally responded.

"I'm sorry, I was just, there was something on the news and, I…" I was so confused I couldn't even form words in an order. "I don't feel good, I'm gonna call my dad, meet me at the show tonight, okay?" I said.

"Yeah, sure, get better," she said with a baffled and almost offended look on her face. I went over to Billy.

"Hey, I think we should go home, I think dad would allow it considering the circumstances."

"Yeah, I don't think I can go a full day of school with this weight on my shoulders," he replied.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Lapinski, my brother and I aren't feeling very good. Our dad has something wrong with his stomach and I think we got it," I said, a smooth liar myself, "so could we call him and maybe see if he could pick us up?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, directing us to the phone on the wall. The phone rang twice before my father answered in a bewildered voice.

"Hey dad, can we come home?"

"Yeah, I needed to talk to you anyways," he said. My brother and I walked to our car and drove home. We walked in the door to find our father on the couch concentrating hard on nothing at all it seemed. But we knew it was more than that. He didn't even notice us at first.

"So, you said you needed to talk to us?" I said, breaking the awkward silence. He finally noticed me and replied.

"Yes," he said as casually as possible. I heard him say something in a very low tone.

"What?" I said. He said it again. I heard it that time.

"Are you sure about this dad?" I said, making sure h was okay. Actually, his decision made me somewhat happy.

"Yes, it's the only thing we can do." He seemed pretty sad about it. Almost like, he didn't think that when this time came, he'd have to go to such lengths. We went to the bar that night. Once we got there, I sat beside Max.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" she asked, "If not, get away from me, I don't wanna get sick." She smiled.

"Oh, ha, I never felt sick I just…" just then it hit me, "Oh no."

"What's the matter?" she asked, concerned. I almost felt tears forming in my eyes. Suddenly all my optimism melted away.

"Well, this morning on the news, did you hear about that guy who was found dead in a hotel in California?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Well, my family believes," I paused, not even wanting to say it, "that that's the guy who kidnapped our mom." We both looked at each other with bewildered looks. And I saw her beautiful face in the lights and it made me feel even worse.

"That's good, now you're mom isn't under his control anymore," she said, somewhat excitedly.

"But," I _really _didn't want to say this part, "we're going to California to look for her."

"That's great," she said, then paused, realizing what that meant, "Which means you're leaving here. And me."

"I'm so sorry baby, but we can't just leave my mom in California. And the guy's dead, and this may be our only chance to get her back. And everything's just gotta be so damn hard and," that's when Max kissed me, more to shut me up than to show she loved me.

"It's okay," she said, surprising me, "We'll figure something out." I smiled.

"I'm glad you see it that way," I told her.


	16. Gonna be a Long While

**_New Chapter, kinda short... yeah. But, a song that pretty much EVERYONE likes So, the song is Hey There Delilah_**

"Hey Billy," I asked, "Could I sing a little song before you go on."

"Well, if you're _singing _then it must be pretty important," he said jokingly.

"Okay guys," I said into the mic as I grabbed Tyler's acoustic guitar. I strummed it a little and found a few simple notes to play. "I'm gonna sing a little song." I started playing the notes and changed up every few seconds. Then I'd repeat the same pattern, trying to remember correctly. What was I singing? I had no idea. I'd make it up as I went along. I can't just leave Max with no warning like that.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Max." I played the notes one more time when I got a few lines in my head.

_Hey there Delilah_

I needed something longer than Max._  
__What's it like in New York City?_

Well, not New York City, but it sounds pretty don't it?

_I'm a thousand miles away__  
__But girl, tonight you look so pretty__  
__Yes you do__  
__Times Square can't shine as bright as you__  
__I swear it's true_

And it is.

_Hey there Delilah__  
__Don't you worry about the distance__  
__I'm right there if you get lonely__  
__Give this song another listen__  
__Close your eyes__  
__Listen to my voice, it's my disguise__  
__I'm by your side_

I was frowning, thinking about all the time I would be spending without Max.

_Oh it's what you do to me__  
__Oh it's what you do to me__  
__Oh it's what you do to me__  
__Oh it's what you do to me__  
__What you do to me_

After stalling for some time to think of more lyrics, I had a few.

_Hey there Delilah__  
__I know times are getting hard__  
__But just believe me, girl__  
__Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar__  
__We'll have it good__  
__We'll have the life we knew we would__  
__My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah__  
__I've got so much left to say__  
__If every simple song I wrote to you__  
__Would take your breath away__  
__I'd write it all__  
__Even more in love with me you'd fall__  
__We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me__  
__Oh it's what you do to me__  
__Oh it's what you do to me__  
__Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far__  
__But they've got planes and trains and cars__  
__I'd walk to you if I had no other way__  
__Our friends would all make fun of us__  
__and we'll just laugh along because we know__  
__That none of them have felt this way__  
__Delilah I can promise you__  
__That by the time we get through__  
__The world will never ever be the same__  
__And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah__  
__You be good and don't you miss me__  
__Two months and I should be done and through__  
__And I'll be making memories like I do__  
__You'll know it's all because of you__  
__We can do whatever we want to__  
__Hey there Delilah here's to you__  
__This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me__  
__Oh it's what you do to me__  
__Oh it's what you do to me__  
__Oh it's what you do to me__  
__What you do to me._

I finished by singing a few "Oh's" and held out the last note. I saw Max crying in the audience, probably from a mixture of both happiness from the song and sadness from me having to leave. I went over and gave her a big hug. I saw my brother and Nudge crying as well. _He must have told her, _I thought. I just let Max cry on my shoulder and lay my head on hers for the rest of the time. My brother didn't even go up to the stage. Man, this was gonna be a long while.


	17. My Fault

**_Okay, new chapter, not much else to say. _**

"Good morning," I said happily, walking throughout the house. After crying my eye out at Fang's having to leave for a few months, I decided that it was for the better. Getting his mom back is more important than my lacking him here. And, I had something important to tell him. Something amazing that I came up with last night. I really should have thought of it before though.

"Good morning, little Ms. Sunshine. Why are you so happy?" said none other than my annoying brother Wyatt.

"Oh, no reason." I said. It doesn't concern him anyways. Only Fang. "Hey, could you give me a ride to school?"

"No can do, I've got an important test today. I can't make it up," he said.

"Okay, I'll just have to call Fang to take me in."

"Okay, but nothing freaky. Okay?" he said.

"Wyatt, shut up," I said, "Fang's not like you were." He got slightly angry with me.

"Just call Fang," he said. I called him and it rang five times before his father picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, um, I need to talk to Fang. Just tell him it's Max." Without a reply, he called Fang to the phone and he answered with a hello.

"Hey, I need a ride to school, my brother has an exam today and he had to go early," I told him.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." And, sure enough, in about five minutes he was at my door wearing a black jacket and some loose jeans.

"Hello there," I said as I went outside to get into his car.

"You seem happy," he said, starting up the car, "You do remember the whole…"

"Yeah, but I've got something to tell you," I said as he passed a green light.

"You don't have to tell me," he said with a pained look on his face, "We can see other people, it's not you it's me, I've heard it all before."

"No," I started.

"No, don't say it. I know. I won't hold it…" That's when I kissed him. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I saw Fang jolt towards me unwillingly. I felt myself jerk as well and heard the sound of metal crunching as Fang's small red car bent to the will of the black GMC truck. The airbags went off, smothering me. I saw Fang moving, but his face was bloody from multiple deep cuts in his forehead. I looked at myself and saw a few good cuts in my arm, but nothing major. I sat there for a minute, getting over sharp pains from my legs, which I couldn't see for the airbag, and then remembered that Fang was 15. He shouldn't be driving a car! What were the cops gonna do?

"Fang, we need to get out of the car." I said, my voice thick from a cut on my lip. He looked at me, then suddenly fell limp. I started smacking his face lightly, trying to wake him up.

"Fang, Fang. Fang wake up. Come on Fang. Come on." I said, my voice getting even deeper as I felt tears come into my eyes. What seemed like forever later, the paramedics showed up and took Fang out on a stretcher. They tried to put me on one but I told them I would be okay. I tried to get out of the car, but then fell to the asphalt in sheer pain. I let out a scream.

"Get her to the hospital. I think she broke her legs," one said as they put me on a stretcher. They tried to ask me what kind of pain I was feeling but I wasn't even focusing on my pain. I was only thinking about Fang. I saw the driver of the GMC and noticed his red-hot face. Then he saw the two teens get out of the car all bloody and softened up. He walked over to my stretcher.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see your little car and…"

"It's okay," I said, "It was my fault." It _was _my fault. It was my fault Fang was like this. It was my fault that Fang might die.

**_REVIEW :D_**


	18. I Need To Learn How To Shut Up

**_Hm, kind of ironic, the first sentence from this chapter. REVIEW :D_**

I woke up to bright lights and the smell of floor cleaner. I heard a groaning sound and realized that it was my own throat making it. I felt my face aching and felt extremely sore.

"Where am I?" I said sleepily, and then the past events hit me. "Where's Max?" I said in a worried voice.

"Relax, you just woke up from a…"

"Where's Max?" I said again, more harshly this time.

"The passenger is in room 276, but we need to get some food into your system. You lost about two liters of blood," the doctor said, "Wait, Fang Lott? Are you Jeb's son?"

"Yes, and I'd like to see Max. And don't tell me about all the crap about getting sugar and carbs in your system and crap because I'm a doctor's son, I know _that_ much."

"Fine, just, eat this on your way," he said, handing me a tray of food from broccoli to a chicken sandwich. I went into her room and saw her laying there with her beautiful eyes wet from tears.

"Max! I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention, and now you're crying because of so much pain and…" then she kissed me.

"Fang, you need to learn how to shut up," she said jokingly. I smiled

"Well, someone's certainly not _too _affected by this." I replied.

"Fang, how are you here, you were passed out."

"Nah just lost a couple of liters of blood. No biggy," I said.

"You realize that _adults _can only lose _four _liters of blood before dying. _Maybe," _she said.

"Forget about me, how are you?" I said just as Billy walked in.

"What happened?" he said in a worried tone.

"Car wreck, passed out in car, too much blood lost yada yada yada. Max, are you okay?" I said.

"Yeah, I _feel _okay. But the doctor hasn't told me what was wrong yet, so I'm not sure. And Fang, I'm sorry. That wreck was entirely my fault. I shouldn't have distracted you like that and I'm just sorry," she finished as tears came to her eyes. I brushed some hair out of her face slowly.

"Listen Max, you didn't do anything. It was all my fault," I said, trying to cheer her up, "and like you said, I need to learn how to shut up." She smiled and gave me a kiss. Billy left and Max and I were in there by ourselves. I sat there taking in the whole place. I saw Max's heart rate, which from my father's doctoral teachings I concurred was average, and I saw an x-ray machine high above her leg, as if it was used.

"Did the doctors give you an x-ray?" I asked her.

"Yeah, they think I broke both of my legs. But I can walk just fine, see?" she said as she tried to get out of the bed.

"No, no, no Max. Even if you didn't break your legs, you still shouldn't be working it just yet. They'll probably need about a full day to recover," I said, sounding like my father in a way.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she said. I smiled.

"So, how'd you like our first kiss just a minute ago?" she said.

"What are you talking about? That was our fourth kiss." I replied.

"No silly. Those weren't kisses. Those were me telling you to shut up in the nicest way possible." We both laughed. Max just possibly got both of her legs broken and watched me pass out and almost die right in front of her and yet she's still joking around. The doctor came in and I was nervous for Max.

"Hello, Maximum Ride. Good news, nothing's broken. But we are going to ask you to stay in the hospital until," she paused to look at the papers, "tomorrow. We need your legs to heal a little before you put any weight on them."

"Thank you," Max said as the doctor left.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I told her.

"Nah, it's okay. It might make a little trouble in California though." Wait. What?

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Oh, that's what I was gonna tell you in the car. I'm going with you guys," she said. I was happily surprised. Nothing could make me feel better.

"But, what about your family?" I said, being a bit of a pessimist.

"They're okay with it," she said, randomly looking at her heart rate. I smiled. All of the weight from my shoulders was lifted, and I saw nothing wrong at all with my family's going to California. We sat there and just stared at each other's bruised, bloodied faces for a few minutes, then I had to leave because visiting hours were over.

I went over to Billy in the waiting room and explained the story.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're okay. You know, besides the twenty stitches in your face. But it could've been a lot worse."

"Yeah, but Max got it worse than me. She has a her legs unusable until tomorrow," I said, feeling guilty.

"Well, too bad we have to leave her right after the crash." I smiled

"We don't. She's coming with us," I said. Billy copied my facial expression, minus the stitches.

"Really? That's awesome! Now…" he was cut off by my doctors yelling voice.

"What was he doing? You're the father, _you _are responsible for this!" Wow. Someone's up a creek. Then I heard a replying yell. One that was all too familiar.

"Listen, I'm sorry. But you are not going to get me in trouble because some idiot hit _my _son with _his _truck!" said none other than my father. I saw my father walk out of a room and come towards me.

"Son, we're leaving," he said.

"Wait, Max is still in the room," I said, "but I guess I'll come back tomorrow to pick her up." We walked out of the door with yelling from the doctor.

"I'm sorry dad, I really should have been paying more attention," I tried.

"No, son, it wasn't your fault." He said, trying to calm down from yelling at that doctor. I told him about Max and how she was coming on the trip. He was all okay with it, which meant that there was nothing bad about this at all. You know, besides the whole, Max's legs thing. But let's not be pessimistic, shall we?

**_REVIEW :D_**


	19. I Miss This

**_Another chapter, REVIEW :D_**

I woke up the next morning early. I looked out my window and still saw the sky being a dark blue as the sun was still rising over the numerous trees in my backyard. I looked around my room and found the untouched poster of Three Days Grace and the innumerable amount of pictures of my mom in the scrapbook on my homemade dresser. It wasn't exactly a perfect dresser, but my woodworking skills were pretty good. I got out of my messy bed and looked in the big blue book. I flipped through the pages, reliving the moments in my mind. Eventually I hit a place about three quarters through the book where the pages were blank. _Soon I might be able to fill it all the way up, _I thought. This thought made me smile. I heard the sound of my door opening.

"Hey," I heard Billy say. During the day he was the life of the party, but when he wakes up in the morning, he might as well be me. He doesn't wear a shirt when he sleeps, so I could barely make out his abnormally well developed muscles. Our father had been taking us to the gym since we were eleven.

"Hey," I said back. He came to my right side and looked at the scrapbook, reminiscing himself. He half smiled.

"I miss this," he said.

"If all goes right, we'll get it back," I said optimistically. We both looked at each other and smiled.

"So, you told Nudge at the show the other night, right?" I said.

"Yeah," he said in a sad tone.

"Man, I feel bad for you. Max gets to come with us," I said.

"No, it's okay."

"So, is there any way she could go?" I asked him, trying to cheer him up.

"Nah, she's working on becoming a doctor. She needs to get all the school in she can."

"Oh, are you calling her dumb now?" I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. He smiled as he kept staring at the pictures.

"We should wake dad up to get Max now," I said.

"Yeah," he replied. We went into his room to find him already up, fully dressed and, with a suitcase on his bed?

"Hey dad," I said.

"Oh, hey guys. Good, you're already up. Start getting packed, we're going to California today."

"Wait, we need to go get Max," I said, "Remember? She's going with us."

"Right. We'll go get her and take her home so she can get packed. Start getting packed!" he said as my brother and I rushed into our rooms. I packed every piece of clothing I had into the suitcase and my toiletries, along with my scrapbook. It was something that I liked to do. Every time we went on a trip I would take it with me. I woke up Angel.

"Hey there my little Angel," I said in a lullaby tone, "we gotta go to California today for vacation." We decided not to tell Angel we were looking for mom to avoid her getting really upset if we didn't. She was only nine. She can barely handle someone stealing her crayons, let alone getting her hopes up for finding her mom and ending up not. Mom got kidnapped before Angel was even aware who she was.

"Yay!" she said half excited, half asleep.

"Come on," I said, "I'll help you pack."

"Thank you Fangy," she said. I smiled. She was so cute, even for someone as heartless as me. Her little Cinderella pajamas became visible as she passed by her window, too tall for her to see through. I packed all her clothes up and all the toiletries.

"Okay Angel, we might not be coming back for a while, but we don't wanna take too much. You can take a few little things if you want," I said, "So, you'll wanna take Celeste, of course." Celeste was Angel's little teddy bear we got her on our vacation to New York a few years ago. It fit her quite well, from its Cinderella-like appearance to the, well, angelic smile on its face.

"That's all I really need," she said. I don't know why, but Angel was a rather reasonable nine-year old. I didn't think it was possible, but she is. Looks like dad finally got one right.

"You know, you're the best little sister ever," I said with a smile. Angel was probably the only thing that could make me smile besides Max.

"I know," she said, which made me smile even more. Yeah, I'm a softy. But you haven't met Angel.

"Okay dad, everyone's packed. Let's go get Max," I said.

"Hey Fang," said Angel in a still slightly tired voice, "Who's Max?"

"She's my," I paused, not knowing what to say to a nine year old, "best friend."

"Really? Yay, I get to meet her!" she said. Even that somehow made me smile. We made it to the hospital and picked up Max. My dad encountered that doctor that worked on me yesterday.

"Well, look who's back," the doctor said from another room far off somewhere.

"Johnson, I'm not in the mood, you really need to back off."

"What? Are you getting tired of risking your child's life?" he said, and not even a second later I heard a grunt and someone falling to the floor. I saw my father rushing out of the room as other doctors were rushing in.

"Let's go," he said in a voice that was half mad half… worried?

"What happened?" I asked as we were walking towards the car. We were, of course, not riding in the wrecked car. We were riding in my father's nice Audi Le Mens. It was too expensive to let me drive.

"That man needs to get a conscience. Son, I punched him. He really needed to learn how to shut his mouth," he said. I looked over to Max.

"He punched the doctor," I said. She had a shocked look on her face. She regained her composure and continued her conversation with Angel. With the two things in my life that could no doubt make me smile together, I couldn't help but have a big wide grin on my face despite all that was going on. I saw Angel give Max a signal to come down to her level. She whispered something in her ear and Max smiled. She turned and whispered something into Angel's ear. Wonder what that was about.

**_REVIEW :D_**


	20. Only Woman I Need

**_Just another chapter, REVIEW :D_**

"Fang," said my father about nine hours after we left the hospital. We were all packed inside his little Audi. Billy sleeping on the window in the passenger seat, he could somehow fall asleep anywhere at any time except in his bed at night, Angel sleeping next to the window in the back seat with Max's hand behind her back where she'd been running her fingers through her hair, and Max in the middle of me and Angel asleep with her head on my shoulder. I was asleep on Max's head until my father awoke me.

"Yeah," I said, still rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"I'm going to tell you a secret. Okay?" he said in the most serious tone.

"Okay."

"Don't tell your brother, but, I see you as the most responsible person of this family," he said, "I just want you to know that, if something was to ever happen to me while we're in California, I want you to try to keep the rest of these guys together with a good attitude." Well that was certainly a surprise. "And also, although you've missed out on a lot of your childhood because of your mother, someday, you'll be a great father with a great family, whether it be a family of your own or you having to take care of this one."

"Thanks dad," I said, and somehow as he said all of this I was thinking of Max. The only family I could see myself having would have Max in it. She certainly would make a good mother seeing the way she acts with Angel. I suppose it's a bit too early to say that we're going to get married, but I truly have very strong feelings for this young woman. I believe she will do something great someday. And, to be perfectly honest, I love her. I don't know if she feels the same though. I know that she likes me a lot. But, using the "L word" means serious feelings. But I do have serious feelings for her. But does she have the same feelings for me? That's the million dollar question. I looked outside. It was about two o'clock and we still hadn't had lunch. And after the car crash Max and I will need more food to recover.

"Hey dad, I think we should stop for some food."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," he said, "Okay guys, lunch time." Somehow, two seconds ago, you could watch the movie "Saw" and they wouldn't so much as move, yet those four words got everyone up in five seconds flat. Suddenly I heard a small voice from the back. I looked back there just as Max did.

"Gazzy?" Max said in a more mad voice than questionable one.

"Surprise!" he yelled out.

"Gazzy, how did you get in here?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"I hid in your suitcase and," he paused, looking down at the ground, "I just wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry."

"Come here," she said, a slight annoyance still in her voice. He climbed out from the back of the car and sat in front of Max. She grabbed his head and hugged it on her shoulder. "Listen, it's okay this time, but for future reference," she lifted his head from her shoulder to look him in the eyes, " no more hiding in people's suitcases. Got it?" she said, much like a mother would.

"Got it," he said, suddenly cheering back up, "And don't worry, I've got my suitcase. I really don't know how you guys didn't catch me."

"I don't know how we didn't either," I said, "Now, back to the matter at hand. Where are we eating?"

"I'm getting off at the next exit. Now we have to decide where we're gonna go," My father paused to look at one of the signs that told us the food on this exit, "It looks like there's a McDonald's, a Taco Bell, and a Wendy's." My father drove off of the interstate and then parked in the lot of a Wal-Mart. He looked back at us just as I looked at Gazzy. I caught a glance of one of his mischievous faces.

"Everyone get out of the car!" I yelled.

"Why," they said, before mimicking the same face I had when Gazzy hit me with one.

"Oh my gosh!" everyone but Max and I yelled. We were already out of the car, laughing our butts off at the look on everyone's face.

"Ah, that's so bad I consider it _talent_," said Billy.

"Oh gosh," said my father. He was probably about ready to diagnose Gazzy with an intestinal disease. He paused for a moment, regaining his composure, "Anyways, now, where are we eating?"

"McDonald's!" yelled Max, Angel and me.

"No, Wendy's!" yelled Billy.

"I like Wendy's better too," said my father. Even though he apparently trusted me more than anyone else, Billy took after my father rather than me.

"Taco Bell," said Gazzy.

"No!" we all yelled and started laughing. Although we weren't joking, that kid was not allowed to eat Taco Bell unless we were trying to clear a room.

"Okay," said my father, "Here's what we'll do. I'll take Billy and Gazzy to Wendy's and Fang, you can take Angel and Max to McDonald's."

"Fair enough," I said.

"We'll meet at McDonald's and all eat there." We all agreed and Max, Angel and I crossed the street. I held Max's hand on my right side and she held Angel's on hers. We walked into the largest McDonald's I'd ever seen. All of our mouths were watering at the sumptuous smell of fries and Big Macs in the air. We waited in line for a surprisingly short time considering the large location. We sat down and waited for my father to get back. Angel came over to me and gave me a signal to bend over. I did and she put her mouth up to my ear, covered up by her small hand.

"I asked Max if she had a crush on you," she said, I smiled, "She said she did." I turned towards her.

"Tell her that I have a crush on her too," I said. She went all the way around the table to go to the side of Max I wasn't on. She whispered in her ear and Max smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So how are your legs feeling?" I asked her, still a little guilty for the crash.

"They're still really sore, but they're a lot better than yesterday," she said.

"Well, worse comes to worse I'll just have to carry you," I said. We smiled at each other. And once again I noticed all the little things about her that made her so beautiful. After a while she looked at me with a confused visage.

"Just focusing on how beautiful you are," I said. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said. I finally saw my father coming through the doors. Everyone sat down after moving some tables to fit us all and I went to take a bite of my burger.

"Ah," my dad said as he slapped my hand. He held his hand out for me to take.

"Oh yeah," I said, I held my hand out to Max for her to take as well. She had a questioning look on her face.

"Prayer," I told her and her confusion was gone. After everyone was holding hands, my father prayed.

"Please Lord, bless this food to nourish our bodies, and cleanse us of our sins, thank you for all of the new people that have come into our lives recently, let You use them in a good way," I squeezed Max's hand to emphasize we were talking about her. She responded back with a squeeze, "Thank you for protecting Max and Fang in their time of need yesterday. And please help us on our journey, for we do not know where we are going, but You do Lord. So please lead us in the right direction and just let your will be done. In your holy and precious name, Amen."

Everyone echoed him and started chowing down. The fact that I'd lost so much blood yesterday was probably why I was so hungry. I finished my meal in about five minutes beating Max by only a matter of seconds. I looked over at her.

"I heard you had a crush on me," I said.

"Where'd you hear that?" she said, jokingly surprised.

"A little Angel told me," I said. We smiled at each other.

"Well, you like me too," she said as we both leaned in for a kiss.

"Ew," said Angel and Gazzy, "You guys just gave each other cooties." We all shared a laugh and finished our meals. By 2:15 we were back on the road. And everyone was, once again, out like a light. After a few more hours on the road, I woke up to my father's barely audible mumbling. I got his attention and asked when we should be there.

"We should reach San Francisco by 9:00 PM tomorrow," my dad said, "That's where the hotel on the news was."

"Cool," I said. Inside I was freaking out thinking about what ifs. What if my mom didn't believe me? What if my mom was remarried, or worse, what if she was dead? Then I remembered Max's head on my shoulder. I saw her beautiful brown hair and the rest of her wonderful features. Right now, she was the only woman I needed.

**_REVIEW:D_**


	21. Part Of The Family

**_Kind of a short chapter. REVIEW :D_**

"_So, you're Fang's mom? Cool, my name is Max, I'm his girlfriend," I said. I can't believe we found Fang's mom! It's amazing._

"_Well, anyone else I wouldn't say is good enough for my son, but you, you're perfect for him."_

"_Thank you," I responded._

I woke up from the dream for what seemed like no reason. The first thing I noticed was the lack of Fang's warmth, and also the missing of his fingers between mine. So, of course, being the love-stricken teenager I am, I started frantically looking for him. About five minute after my little episode, I looked out the window and realized we were at a gas station. I _physically _slapped myself in the head and got out of the car to see what everyone was doing. Fang's father was, of course, getting gas, Billy was playing gumball pinball, desperately trying to get a second one, Angel was holding Fang's hand, Gazzy was holding the hand that _I should be, _and Fang was getting drinks for everybody.

"Hey there sunshine. You know, you're even more beautiful when you sleep. I was gonna ask you what you wanted to drink but I didn't want to wake you."

"Just get me a Dr. Pepper," I responded, basically _shoving _Gazzy out of the way to hold Fang's hand.

"Hey," he started.

"Sorry Gazzy, I just wanted to hold your hand really bad," I said, quick on my feet. He took my hand and Fang payed for the drinks. Much to my displeasure, Fang's father needed some sleep, so he asked Fang to drive. So I was stuck in the back seat with Billy, Gazzy and Angel. Not that I didn't like them, it's just, Billy's rather annoying, Gazzy, well, you should know by now, and, well, there was nothing wrong with Angel. But I'd trade Fang for her any day.

"Would you shut up!" Billy said.

"What, you should be used to it. You've got _Nudge _for Pete's sake!" I responded. I'd been pouring my heart out to him about my love for Fang.

"Hey, Billy, don't tell Max to shut up," said Fang from the driver's seat.

"But she's so annoying!" he said. Fang gave him a death glare from the rear view mirror. "Right now," he finished, trying to save himself.

"Nice try," Fang said, "I gave you props on you and Nudge's anniversary, but that ain't cutting it for an excuse here. I got you when we stop next." I heard Billy take a big swallow thinking of the beating he'd get.

"You put it on yourself dude," I said. So, trying to save Billy from getting a second beating, I kept my love for Fang in my mind. He's just so, I don't know. Have you ever met something that, you couldn't quite put your finger on it, but all you knew was that you loved it more than anything else in the world? I mean, there are plenty of things about Fang that someone could like. His bulging muscles, his wonderful hair, his beautiful eyes, the comforting look in those eyes. I mean, who wouldn't want that. But why'd he choose me? I mean I love him, and I know that he has extremely strong feelings for me as well, but there are plenty of other girls out there. And most of them are better than me. And does Fang love me back? I mean, he's not a guy who would just go out with a girl to get a rep, but does he truly _love _me? I wish I knew.

"Hey Max?" asked Angel.

"Yeah?" I responded to the cute little nine year old.

"Why are you coming with us on our vacation?" she asked. Man, I really should have thought of an excuse for that.

"Um, because your brother Fang formally invited me to," I said, trying to sound like I didn't just make that up on the spot. Which everyone but her knew that I was.

"Oh, so, you're kind of like part of the family now?" she asked, happiness in her round, beautiful eyes, mush like Fang's. Except hers were blue as appose to Fang's dark eyes. I smiled at the thought of that. I caught a peak of Fang's wide grin in the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah, I'm in your family now," I said, liking the thought. Maybe this would be more of a vacation than a search. It's been pretty good so far.

**_REVIEW :D_**


	22. More Importantly  PSSPECIAL CHAPTER

**This chapter is EXTRA SPECIAL! It's dedicated to my girlfriend for our anniversary. I love you baby. Special song in there too. I WROTE IT! So, you can't really listen to it. But you can go off of the beat for Rabbit Run by Eminem. Anyways, I love you baby, hope you like this chapter. (Not you, you freak)**

Imagine that you go to sleep, then when you wake up; you're parked in a place in a completely different _state_, in a car that you're not used to, and, obviously, freak out, thinking you've been kidnapped. Then when you realize that you're on a trip with your boyfriend's family, and then feel amazingly stupid. Yeah, that's how I feel. Worst part is, Fang was in the car at the time, and I punched him in the chest, thinking he was my kidnapper, luckily, we were parked, or else I could have killed everyone in the car. Haha, yeah…

Anyways, we finally made it to the hotel and Fang started carrying everyone's bags inside. His father checked in, not having a reservation took a while to get situated; finally we did and found our room. Which I won't say for obvious reasons. Well, I guess I could have told you what room, but its fun to feel like certain things you can't tell people because they're "classified." So, we made it in our room, and found there were three individual mini-rooms. The breakup was, obviously, Fang's dad having his own bedroom, Fang and Gazzy paired up, and Angel and I sharing the other room. We decided that we couldn't find Fang's mom unless we looked, and as long as we were wandering aimlessly around, we might as well have looked at some things. I mean, we're in California! That's certainly one of the most interesting states, definitely more interesting than Georgia.

We looked around the miraculous city and found a few sites. We, obviously, went to see the Hollywood sign, because when you go to California, who doesn't go see that? We also went to see Sea World. I saw a huge freaking whale of some sort or another. I was too lazy to look. Now we're at Newport Beach. Everyone was going swimming, except me. Swimming wasn't really my forte. Fang came over to me, shirtless of course, seeing as he was swimming. I saw his muscles and was amazed.

FANG'S POV

"Like what you see?" I asked jokingly, noticing her interest with my muscles. She kicked me, not wanting to get up from her spot. I kept teasing her about it until broke my bragging.

"Be right back," she said, a slight taste of mischievousness in her voice. Oops, maybe I went too far. But what was that in her voice? I saw her go into the dressing room. Oh crap, I get it now. She walked back out in a bathing suit, and I nearly died.

"_You _like what _you _see," she said. I just sat there blankly staring at her. After a while I snapped out of my transe.

I brought her close to me and whispered in her ear, "You win," as she laughed in triumph. We kissed and afterwards I brought her close again, "Why do you have to be so sexy? These swimming trunks are pretty tight," I said jokingly. She laughed and hit me, and then responded.

"So, you only like me for my body," she said jokingly back.

"No, I _love _you for _everything._" I said, shocked that I said "the L word." Not that I didn't feel it, just that I didn't know if she felt the same way. There was a rather long, awkward silence before she smiled.

"Well, I know _I _love _you_ for everything," she said, as I felt relief run through me for her saying it back, "But I'm pretty sure you love me for my body."

"Oh really?" I replied, "Well, I can truthfully tell you that I love you."

"Nope," she said, "Not until you shout it to the whole beach." I smiled.

"I have a better idea," I said, winking. A confused expression covered her beautiful face. I held a finger out to tell her to wait.

"Hey Billy," I said, going over to him, "Care for a little performance."

"Um, I would, but that band is the one that is doing the performing," he said, directing to them.

"I'm sure if we politely ask, they'll let us," I said, and by _we _I meant _him._ He sat for a minute thinking.

"Okay," he said, smiling. He went up to them after the current song. He talked them into it, and we took the stage.

"Okay, I'm Billy and this is Fang, we're not from here. But we do want to have a little performance to make sure that our skills aren't rusty when we go back," Billy said, grabbing the band's electric guitar.

"Wait," I told him, "Before you go into any songs, I wanna do a little song." I smiled. "But I'll be needing your help."

"Okay," he agreed.

"I just need you to play a simple loop," I said, "I don't care which one."

"Um, okay," he said, starting one that sounded perfect.

"Great," I said, thinking of a few lines to start out with, I didn't have anything planned, I was just going off the top of my head. Finally, I had a few, and went up to the mic. "Okay, I'm gonna rap, to that little loop my brother's strumming over there. I don't really have any lyrics, so I'm gonna make some up as I go on," I smiled, meeting Max's eyes, "And if you guys would look over to your left, you'll see my wonderful, amazing, beautiful, sexy girlfriend, Max. Raise your hand Max." She did, nervous to look stupid. "This song's for her." I stepped away from the mic and went back in when my brother started the loop over.

_One day I decided that this hall would end_

_This hall that I spent all my singularity in_

_I decided I'd stop dreaming and this match I would win_

_That day was a day that I'll never forget_

_Little did I know I would do more than just win_

_I ended up going four seconds and then it was a pin_

_The girl that I asked was a real nice chick_

_More than that, she was beautiful, she was more than a chick_

She was, I don't really wanna call her a chick.

_I'd seen her before, thought she was out of my league_

_I wasn't even tryin' to start, but I ended up a thieve_

_I stole her heart, well, more like she gave it to me_

_But why she gave it to me, I still cannot read_

Why'd she give it to me? I don't know, but I think I'll just enjoy it.

_Her friend came up, said that she thought I was cute_

_You wanna be with her, you'd be the perfect two_

_I said, "I don't see why not" afraid she'd give me the boot_

_I tried to find my confidence but I went the wrong route_

_She said "Well, ask her," as my heart started to race_

"_No," I told her, afraid she'd laugh in my face._

_This girl thinks I'm cute? She has a bad sense of taste_

_I started to pace, my fingers twiddled and laced_

_I finally did and for some reason she agreed_

_My heart skipped a beat, my stomach took a seat_

_My mouth dropped open as the breakfast meat_

_That was going through my systems stopped_

_All of the thoughts inside of my brain went flop_

_Hold up, she wants to go out with me?_

_At first I thought it was a little bit of mockery_

_So I tried to look as disinterested as I could_

_Trying to avoid that perfect butt, _(A/N: Ha, only she'll get that) _like a man I stood_

_However comma, I started fallin in love_

_Started thinkin that this girl was a gift from above_

_Started thinking that this girl could really fill up_

_That emptiness I've felt inside, every time we hug_

_I feel a strange feelin', like a rush inside_

_It's like where exactly has this girl been all of my life?_

_Like this girl is like steroids for my already high pride_

_I felt fruitier than Bill Nye the Science Guy_

_We hung out for a while then we had our first kiss_

_Thoughts asked, "Can it get any better than this?"_

_Little did I know that it would, somehow_

_After a while, I decided that I'd make her a vow_

_I'll love you every moment if that moment's called now_

_I didn't tell her though, but I guess I am now_

_Here's the proof baby, I'm telling everyone loud_

_I'll love you forever and forever be proud_

_There you go baby, that's how I feel_

_And you feel the same, so I feel higher than Neil_

I said, finishing, having a few corny lines near the end. I looked over to her. She was smiling big. Billy must have been feeling the music, seeing as he was still playing. He probably didn't even know that I stopped. The crowd went crazy, and just then I realized, this was a crowd _way _bigger than the bar. I nearly collapsed, but my legs functioned enough for me to walk over to Max.

"Okay, I believe you," she said, and I smiled. I kissed her as some guy dressed in quite flashy clothes came over to me.

"Hey, you're that guy that was just up there right?" he said, sounding amazed.

"Um, yes, why?" I replied to him.

"My name is Ronnie Summers. I find rising music artists and boy, you have something. Actually, you're one of the best rappers I've ever seen. That includes the big shots on T.V. You need to join us, we could get you some serious cash, and with your skill, you'll be up with the big shots soon." I thought about this. It sounded interesting. I could make a lot of money out of this deal. But, we're still trying to find my mom.

"Um, sorry, I'm kinda doing something really important at the time. But, once I get done, there could be a chance at me doing this," I said, really wanting the job, but knowing that getting my mother back was more important.

"I see. Well, here, take my card. Whenever you get done with this thing, call me," he said, handing me a small card.

"Okay, thanks man," I told him.

"Oh, you're welcome buddy," he replied back to me, implying that I was really good.

"Looks like you're gonna be big one day," said Max. I smiled.

"Yeah, but more importantly…" I said, leaning down and kissing her.

**REVIEW and TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE SONG. I know it wasn't all that good, but it wasn't too bad.**


	23. Check This Out

"Yo Fang," I heard someone say, to my much displeasure. I rolled out of my bed and glared at the person of matter. None other than my brother.

"What?" I asked him, not even awake enough to yell at him yet.

"Get up, we have things to do," he said, and with that I rolled out of my comfy and luxurious bed to walk around all day, _again._ Well, I guess yesterday was good, but still, I don't like walking around all day.

So, I got up, went to find everyone in the middle of the room, waiting on me. I met up with Max, laced my right hand with her left and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled. Well, at least I'm _starting_ the day off good.

"Why are we sitting in the lobby?" I asked after about half an hour of reclining and staring at each other. I would be fine if my dad would let me go to sleep, but he said I had to pay attention. What I was paying attention to, I had no idea. I was sitting in the same seat as Max, my arm relaxing over her shoulders. At least one good thing was happening today.

Well, after about an hour of that, we actually went outside. But guess what, we simply walked the perimeter of the hotel a few times. Okay, get the situation here. We were in California, the state full of sights and interesting things, and we were walking around a hotel all day. It just doesn't add up to me. Finally we did something that didn't _totally _suck. We actually went into the room that the man was found in. We got consent from the current inhabitants of the room to go in. I don't know how, my father just talked to them and the let us.

"So, what exactly are we looking for? A sign from mom saying, 'Hey it's me, I'm gonna be in the lobby at 6:30'?" I asked, getting highly annoyed with our choice of examination. I mean, I wanted to find our mom, but shouldn't we be doing something that actually makes sense? I don't get what searching around the room was gonna get us. What, are we gonna suddenly develop a magical ability of seeing every person who has ever touched this table, or that nightstand, or that…

"Hey dad," I said, "Check this out."


	24. What Was That?

"What is it?" he asked, coming over to me. He had a visage expressing excitement and… fear? I don't know why he'd be fearful.

"It's mom's old bracelet," I said, hardly believing it. Apparently my father didn't believe it either.

"Maybe it's someone else's," my father said.

"No, it's got an engraving on it," I said, reading it aloud, "Carol Sue Lott." Mom's full name. He had that same expression on his face, making me wonder what was wrong.

"That's good," he said, "That's really good." He gave me a forced smile and turned away.

"Okay everybody," he said with a lot of emotion in his voice, "Fang and Billy's mother is somewhere in this city." Everyone smiled a wide smile. He emphasized her relationship with us, but not him. Something bigger is going on here, but I don't know what.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked confused just how to find her even after we've proved she's here.

"We're gonna put posters up. We will do whatever we can to get her attention. We'll simply put a picture of her up, and then our phone number," he said, "She will no doubt call the number, and we'll find her." Well, that seemed simple enough. So, of course, today, we didn't put any posters up, we had to make them first. Well, we went back to our room as my father used the computer in the lobby to make flyers.

I decided to stay in the living room portion of the room next to Max, simply because I was next to Max.

"So, how's the most beautiful girl in the world doing today?" I asked her.

"I don't know, let me go ask her," she said jokingly, pretending to get up. I grabbed her by her waist and put her back on the couch then kissed her on the cheek. I still had my arms wrapped around her as she turned her head to kiss me on the lips. We watched TV for awhile, not paying any attention to the kids. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" I said, calmly with a little strictness in the tone. They both came in there and stared at me for a moment.

"Nothing," Gazzy said just as Angel said something else.

"The lamp, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Ah, you gotta love the honest little sister.


	25. VITAL UPDATE!

Alright guys, so, as all of the people who may or may not have liked this story know, it's been a LONG time since I last updated it. Well, I was going to get back into it and eventually finish it, but I started reading it, and I said to myself, "This isn't my best work." I like the plotline, but the quality of my writing surely isn't as great as it could be...

SO...

I've decided to make a new and improved version of this story! It will be under the title Not Too Late, Never Too Late, just to avoid confusion between the two stories. So, if you liked this one, or even if you didn't, go on over to the new version, it will be much better, in my opinion. So, please do it, NOW (:


	26. VITAL UPDATE, THE SEQUEL: FOR REALS

THE NEW VERSION OF THE STORY IS NOW ON MY PAGE. I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	27. AU

_**Hey guys. So, I really hate to do this, but I'm totally going to product place in the middle of this story XD I feel like such a hypocrite, but I feel like this kind of applies to you guys. So, you guys liked Fang's blog, right? Well, I know I did. I was so bummed out when I saw that it stopped posting and changed it to maxdanwiz. Well, I decided since I hate the fact it's gone now, then I should do something about it.**_

_**So you see where this is going…**_

_**Well, I'm starting a blog I guess kind of like Fang's blog. I'm gonna do my best to portray Fang's attitude in all posts and stuff. I hope you guys don't think this is stupid. I just know that there are other people like me who would like the adventure to continue, even in such a small way. So, check it out, you guys. You should definitely inbox me some questions so that I can do a whole Fang Q&A thing. I know everyone loved that in the book.**_

_**So, don't hate me, just check it out. I just started it, so it's going to be kinda empty for a while. But once we get a lot of followers on it, it might be consistently updated. Here's the address:**_

_**intermittentintasia . blogspot . com (remove spaces of course)**_

_**By the way, just as a copyright thing, I don't own Maximum Ride or pretty much anything in any way, shape, or form.**_


End file.
